Mai
by Morningtheft
Summary: When on a solo tracking mission Naruto stumbles accross a five year old Jinchuuriki girl who is badly treated by her village. Naruto adopts the girl in an attempt to save her but how will he cope with looking after her? NaruHina
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** I don't own Naruto, oh and in this Naruto is 17 and Akatsuki managed to get very few Bijuu.

* * *

Naruto walked through the arch of Konoha's main gate and into the village, it had been a reasonable mission overall, though there had been one unexpected outcome. That particular outcome was now sat on his shoulders in awe of the unfamiliar setting.

"You ok up there Mai-chan?" Naruto asked the little girl, she was around five and had unkempt and dirty blonde hair, she wore a brand new dress that Naruto had bought her a couple of days ago and similarly new shoes.

"H-Hai." She answered in a shy voice.

"Ok then, we're off to see Baa-chan, careful of your manners she kind of important." Anyone who heard Naruto give this advice would have thought him hypocritical beyond reason but the girl he carried just nodded and clung tightly to the top of his head.

Naruto smiled at this, god she was cute – how could anyone treat her like that?

* * *

Naruto walked through a market in search of supplies, his tracking mission had been a success but it had taken him much further than he had intended and was now dangerously low on food. It was going to take him nearly two weeks to get back at full speed and although Kyuubi could probably keep him going on sheer stamina until the next country he didn't want to try.

"Hey it's the demon brat!" Naruto spun round at the yell and dropped into a defensive stance reflexively, it had been a long time since anyone had shouted that at him in broad daylight – since before Tsunade was Hokage – but that didn't mean he was any less prepared for a fight.

However no one appeared to be nearby, as Naruto's thought processes caught up with his current situation a couple of things occurred to him. The first was that he was two weeks _Shinobi_ travelling time from Konoha, it would take a civilian much longer – therefore no one should recognise him. Secondly the yell sounded distant, as if it was in the next street.

Now this really had Naruto curious, who would be considered 'the demon brat' in this far off little market village? Using chakra to increase his muscle strength Naruto leapt up onto the roof of a nearby building and took a look around ignoring the gasps of people unfamiliar with Shinobi.

In the next street was a large crowd of people chasing a small girl, she was filthy and wearing a ragged and torn dress. She was barefoot and clutching a small object to her chest, she may have been young but she was managing to just stay ahead of her pursuers.

As Naruto watched she stumbled and fell down skidding along the dirt and dropping what he now saw was nothing more than a bread roll. Even Naruto's slow intellect could put the pieces together.

The pursuers caught up to her and that should have been that, Naruto turned to jump back down and continue with his shopping but he froze. As soon as the first man reached the girl he kicked her violently in the side, picking her up by the scruff of her neck he proceeded to punch her in the stomach sending her flying back only to be caught by Naruto as he flickered behind her.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" Naruto asked in as calm a voice as he could manage, he had been treated roughly as a child so this struck a sore point with him. Especially as it seemed to be over something so minor.

The man sneered at Naruto, "You're new around these parts so you don't know but that ain't no little girl – she's a fucking demon."

As the man spoke Naruto knelt down and inspected her injuries only to snap his gaze onto the man at the last part.

"What does that mean?" Naruto asked activating a healing jutsu to mend a cut to her brow from the trip.

"She ain't human – she's a four tailed cat, she attacked the village and it was only because of this Shinobi bloke we're still alive."

Naruto entered drew back into his thoughts for a moment, _'Is she?' _**'Yup, you guessed right Kit, a Jinchuuriki – I can sense the bijuu inside of her.'**

Naruto came back to reality, "Who looks after her?" he asked wiping some dirt off of her face, she was a very pretty girl, her hair although dirty was a dark blonde and she had piercing green eyes that seemed to have a slightly feline touch to them.

"Looks after her? No one – we have to chase her out the village but she keeps coming back!"

As soon as he finished the man was flying through the air and into the other congregated people, "You would torment a child over something that is not her fault?" Naruto channelled some of Kyuubi's chakra to his eyes to get the right effect, "Perhaps you need to be taught a lesson."

The man was about to fight back but he caught sight of Naruto's now red eyes, if this man was scared of a little girl just because of her tenant Naruto was going to make sure that he knew what real fear was.

"Where can I find the leader of the village?" Naruto asked his voice coarse and demonic, "We have some issues to discuss.


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto's mood was bad; in fact it wouldn't be too much to say that he was absolutely furious. The sheer elation emanating from the man opposite him however was making it worse.

"Really?" The mayor asked for the third and final time a grin that rivalled Naruto's largest on his face.

"You're ignorance has given me no other choice." Naruto spat.

The mayor frowned at this, "Ignorance? I ask you sir to what you are referring, we have tried to chase the girl out many times but she has nowhere else to go and is oddly resilient. I thank you for taking her away – I assume you know of some way of destroying the demon we do no…."

The sentence did not finish as Naruto's fist slammed into the mans face, "That is what I am referring to, I am not taking her away to 'destroy her' I am taking her away so that she may live elsewhere and be happy."

The mayor got up holding his split lip, "Then sir I think you may misunderstand, that is no girl that is…"

Again a fist to the face cut him off, "I suggest you say no more or I may end up killing you, I know a hell of a lot more than you do about what she is trust me. I will take her home with me and 'off your hands' just sort out the paperwork to make it official." Naruto slammed a pile of official documents on the table and left.

The mayor just nodded not wanting to end up with another fist in his face and allowed Naruto to leave his office. As he did he caught a glimpse of the girl in question in the waiting room surrounded by four guards identical to the man who was in his office moments before.

* * *

After buying some food Naruto and his new friend sat outside of the village (people tended to threaten them inside) to eat. Naruto handed the girl some bread and dried meat along with water. He allowed her to finish before attempting conversation.

"What's your name then?" He asked her.

The girl looked at him suspiciously before answering, "Mai."

"Do you have a surname Mai?"

"No."

Naruto looked at her for a moment pondering, "Does it talk to you?"

"What?"

"The demon sealed inside of you?"

"No."

Naruto remembered he hadn't talked to Kyuubi until he was twelve so that was understandable.

To Naruto's surprise the girl then asked him a question, "Why are you being nice to me?"

Naruto smiled at her sadly, "Because I had a childhood a lot like yours and I want to rescue you from it, until five years ago, when I was twelve, I had no friends at all. I had no parents, people wouldn't speak to me and I was beat up by people on the streets."

The girl looked at him in surprise, she obviously didn't think anyone else lived like this, "Why?"

"I have a demon in me too, the nine-tailed fox."

In that moment some understanding passed between them, "What's your name?"

Naruto smiled broadly, "My name is Uzumaki Naruto. But once the mayor sorts the paperwork out you can call me dad."

* * *

Naruto walked towards the Hokage tower slowly and with measured steps, he wasn't honestly looking forward to this, as he knew it was going to be one hell of a debriefing.

He busied himself thinking of how to make his apartment more child friendly but, just like with all things you are not looking forward to, he was at the tower before he knew it. He walked up the stairs and entered the Hokage's office to be greeted by a sleeping Tsunade with an irritated Shizune stood over her trying to wake her up.

Shizune looked at Naruto and smiled, then she saw the girl on his shoulders and cocked an eyebrow.

"Long story." Naruto said simply.

Shizune just nodded and returned to trying to rouse Tsunade, "Tsunade-sama, Naruto-kun is back from his mission."

Tsunade faintly stirred in her sleep but continued snoring.

"Free Sake!" Naruto shouted and Tsunade bolted upright in her chair looking in every direction.

Wiping the drool from her mouth she looked at the blonde, "Cheap trick Naruto."

"Worked didn't it?" Naruto turned to Shizune, "This will probably be a long debriefing so would you mind giving Mai-chan here a quick medical check and a bath? I couldn't take her into the public ones."

Naruto lowered Mai to the floor as Shizune replied, "Sure I guess."

"Thanks, and don't worry I'll give you the money for the baths," Naruto turned his attention to Mai, "You just go with aunt-Shizune – I have to do some work now but I'll see you in a bit ok?"

Mai hugged onto him tightly, she had grown attached to him over the time they had been travelling, she kind of had to considering he had carried her most of the way and the fact that he was the only person to ever be kind to her helped.

"Come on now Mai-chan I need to work, Shizune is a friend of mine – she will make sure your healthy and give you a wash – you'll be back before you know it."

Tsunade and Shizune where both utterly confused, they had no idea who this girl was but she seemed attached to Naruto.

Shizune walked forward and extended her hand to the girl who reluctantly took it, walking toward the door she turned to wave goodbye.

"See you in a bit Mai-chan." Naruto said cheerily.

"See you dad." She replied timidly holding tightly onto Shizune's hand.

Shizune froze where she stood and Tsunade coughed in surprise, "DAD?"


	3. Chapter 3

Tsunade sighed as she filed away the papers that Naruto had brought back with him, "I can see why you did it but I still don't think you have thought this through."

She sat back down at her desk and took a good long look at him, "Naruto – you're seventeen, you aren't ready to look after a child."

"That's, my decision though."

"Yes, yes it is." Tsunade lent on her hands and tool another good look at him, "I have no jurisdiction to separate her from you unless I have evidence that you are treating her poorly so I have to accept this. However I would request that you do not try and do this alone – raising children is difficult."

She sighed again leaning back in her chair, "And from what I have seen separating her from you would be very unpleasant for her too."

Naruto nodded, "No one looked after her in her home village, my time with her although short has been the only kindness she has ever received."

A tear rolled down Naruto's cheek, "Ne, baa-chan… The first night I spent with her I asked her 'if no one looks after you where do you sleep?' do you know what she said?"

Tsunade shook her head sadly.

"Anywhere warm."

At that moment Shizune came back through the door with a much cleaner Mai, Naruto wiped the tears from his face before turning to great them.

"Hi there Mai, did you have fun with aunt Shizune?"

The little girl ran straight to him and hugged his leg nodding; Naruto smiled and patted the top of her head.

"Well I guess we should get home, would you like to ride on Dad's shoulders again?"

"Hai!" Mai said with a grin.

Helping Mai onto his shoulders he turned to the door, "See you later baa-chan, Shizune-san – I want to get Mai settled in."

"Oh – Naruto!" Shizune called out to him, "When I was at the baths I picked up some extra shampoo and soaps for Mai, I figured you probably only have Shinobi ones."

"Thanks," Naruto said taking the bag, "I never needed scented soaps before." With a smile he walked out of the office.

"Somehow I think he's actually going to be quite good at this." Shizune said smiling at the door Naruto just left by.

"Maybe you're right." Tsunade replied.

* * *

Hiding behind a tree in the park was one Hyuuga Hinata, many would ask why she was hiding behind a tree but then again many would simply say Naruto was nearby. The latter group would be correct.

Naruto was walking through the park as a shortcut from the Hokage's office to his flat and Hinata just happened to have decided to take a walk at the same time. To Hinata this was significant – it was evidently destiny playing it's part in their meeting - Hinata didn't actually believe in destiny but at times like this she sure wanted to; it would have made it easier for her to go and say hello rather than hide behind a tree.

What caught her interest though was the fact that as well as the pack that made it clear that he had just returned from a mission Naruto also carried a small shopping bag and what appeared to be a little girl.

Now a battle was raging inside of the Hyuuga, did she step out and talk to him to satisfy her curiosity or did she remain hidden? Her sense of curiosity was absolutely burning right now but so was her embarrassment. Especially as at the moment Naruto was looking very manly with just his tight black t-shirt on because of the heat that day.

Hinata's decision however was about to be made for her.

* * *

Naruto walked through the park happily, with Mai's extra weight and not wanting to scare her by going too fast it had taken him three weeks to get back from her village. But that was three weeks of good father daughter bonding time in his books. He had grown very attached to the girl very quickly, the more he found out about her the more like him she was. The only thing she didn't share with him was his mask.

Unlike Naruto who had built up a mask to hide his pain and get attention Mai had never done this – mainly because she could have done anything in her home village and no one would bat an eyelid except to chase her back out. Therefore rather than hiding her pain she just became withdrawn and shy – though she was much happier and less withdrawn after spending some time with Naruto.

As Naruto walked through the park with her he had an idea, Mai's home had been dry and dusty with very little water but this park had a stream with ducks. Setting her down on the path next to him he pulled some of the bread from his pack.

"Mai-chan, do you want to feed the ducks with me?"

The girl looked puzzled for a moment but then nodded assuming it was something good - most things her dad did with her where.

"Ok, take a piece of bread," he passed her a torn off piece, "Now break it into little bits like this and throw it into the water." Mai tried and smiled broadly when the birds flocked near her.

Naruto was enthralled by that smile, it was magical – he could quite happily live the rest of his life with just that smile and nothing else. She giggled playfully as she threw more bread and watched the birds dive to get it first. Naruto crouched with his chin resting on his palm and watched her.

It was then that a familiar odour reached his Kitsune-enhanced nose, turning to see the source he saw Hinata partially hidden behind a tree. He waved her over only to see her hide herself behind the tree as soon as she realised she had been seen.

"Hinata?" Naruto called out to her.

Unable to hide anymore and her curiosity even higher after seeing him interact with the girl Hinata slowly walked out from her hiding place.


	4. Chapter 4

Hinata edged forward uncomfortably and pushed her fingers together, why did he have to look right at her with those eyes that went on for miles? Hinata's embarrassment only grew as she tripped and stumbled toward him, she was a Shinobi and she couldn't even handle walking? What would he think of her?

Naruto however had darted across to catch her mid fall, this was it for Hinata and she lost consciousness.

* * *

Hinata came to in an unfamiliar bed, it felt crisp and clean as if the covers had just been changed but it didn't hide the scent of ramen that had been irremovably absorbed into the fabric. Opening her eyes she looked around the room she was in, a small, well kept, bedroom with blue walls.

Looking to the bedside table she noticed a picture of team seven next to the alarm clock, the pieces fell into place in Hinata's mind; unfamiliar bed, strange room, smell of ramen, picture of team seven… _'I'm in Naruto's bed!'_

Surprising herself by managing to stay conscious (just) she got out of the bed and checked herself over. She was still fully dressed, minus her shoes and coat, the last thing she remembered was… _'Naruto must have taken me back to his flat to recover.'_

Hinata smiled at this show of kindness, it was part of him that she loved – then again she loved every part of him; Hinata blushed thinking how that sounded before giggling to herself.

She crossed the room and stuck her head out the door, the next room was a small kitchen come living room in which Naruto was stood helping the same little girl from before make something.

"If you don't put a lot of energy into it the noodles will have lumps – see?"

"Hai" Chirped the little girl stirring a bowl vigorously and coating parts of the table in flower.

Naruto, sensing Hinata's presence turned around to greet her, "Hey your up, you gave us quite a fright fainting like that, but I suppose it's so hot at the moment and you where wearing that heavy coat."

"Hmmm…" Was all Hinata could say, grasping desperately for a subject of conversation that wouldn't bring up why she really fainted, she decided to ask a question, "What are you making?"

"Ramen!" Said the little girl happily.

Hinata smiled prettily, "I should have guessed – what's your name." Hinata came into the room and sat on a chair at the table – it was much easier to talk to this little girl and pretend Naruto wasn't there.

"Mai." Mai looked up at Hinata with flour on her nose, _'Kawaiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!'_ thought Hinata.

"So what are you doing here Mai-chan?" Hinata asked getting onto a topic she really wanted to know about.

"Dad says I live here." This caused Hinata to frown slightly, who was her dad? And who would let a five year old live with Naruto?

"Who is…?"

"I am." Naruto cut in.

* * *

"…Hinata…" _'Whose voice is that?'_ "…Hinata…" _'That sounds like Naruto-kun!'_ "…Are you ok Hinata..."

Hinata gradually opened her eyes to find herself lying on the floor of Naruto's flat next to a chair on its side. She groaned inwardly, she had finally gotten into his flat and she fainted… ok so she had gotten in by fainting but that wasn't the point.

She sat up slowly, "I'm ok…. I think." She felt a pain in her arm and realised it was probably from her landing which had most likely been quite rough.

"I tried to catch you but I wasn't fast enough… maybe I should open the window and let some fresh air in – it is rather warm in here."

Hinata nodded meekly and tried to remember the cause of her faint, _'Ok…so I asked Mai-chan some questions and… OH MY GOD NARUTO-KUN IS A DAD!'_ The thought hit Hinata like a ton of bricks, she never assumed she would be Naruto's first but she had hoped.

Then again how old was this girl? Naruto couldn't have been more than about twelve – that was just sick.

"Ano… Naruto-kun?"

"Hmm?" Naruto replied as he tried to unstick his window.

"Did I hear you say that Mai-chan is your daughter?" She looked over to where the girl was now kneading the noodle dough.

"Yeah, I adopted her during my last mission."

Relief was about the only word that could some up what Hinata felt at that moment, but adopted – why?

"Why Naruto-kun?"

Naruto sighed, he had a feeling he would get sick of telling this story soon.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Ok, I thought I should clear something up, netbreaker0 pointed out in their review that Naruto should probably addressed himself as more of an older brother than father. I agree however from my perspective what Naruto wanted above all else as a child was parents, yes he wanted siblings in the sense of a family but I feel that he wanted parents above that. I therefore think that Naruto's first reaction upon rescuing Mai from her situation would be to giver her that which he had always wanted being in a similar situation. Also it makes for a better story… hopefully ;)

Sorry for the large delay with a new chapter but I have been crazy busy, to all those who complain my chapters are too short I am going to start working on that but this one is still short – sorry.

* * *

Kakashi hopped from roof to roof lazily, he was headed to the flat of his laziest and yet paradoxically most energetic student. He'd received a mission from the Hokage that he knew was going to piss Naruto off no end – what self-respecting seventeen-year-old Jounin wouldn't be pissed off by a D-class mission? Hell even Kakashi was slightly annoyed but it seemed that the owner of that infernal cat had taken a liking to their team back when they where Genin's and was now willing to pay for three Jounin to retrieve her pet cat. Some people have more money than sense.

Kakashi landed on the window ledge near silently only to find a kunai to his throat, the other end connected to a still sleeping Naruto.

'_That is one hell of a reflex.' _Kakashi thought to himself, he doubted even he could do that **while still asleep.**

"Chill Naruto it's me."

The hand withdrew and the kunai spun round his finger before being placed under the pillow, Naruto then proceeded to roll over and keep snoring. This caused Kakashi to raise an eyebrow, _'not only can he detect a threat while sleeping but recognise an ally? Impressive'_

It was then that Kakashi spotted a slight bulge under the duvet and the top of someone's head just visible in the bed next to Naruto.

'_Naruto you dog!'_ Kakashi smirked approvingly, Mai moved under the duvet making her face visible as she pulled herself closer to Naruto.

Kakashi's smirk froze…

…

…

"I was never here." Kakashi started to back away slowly but bumped into something.

Turning his head Kakashi saw a lot of pink hair, "Kakashi-sensei, do we have a mission? I take it that's why you're here – to wake Naruto."

Kakashi scratched the back of his head uncomfortably, "erm… yes well, I was going to but… what are you doing here?" Kakashi desperately searched for a new subject.

"I was on my way to grab some breakfast when I saw you, let's get Naruto and get started on the mission shall we?"

Sakura tried to walk past Kakashi but he blocked her progress, "Let's just wait for Naruto at Ichiraku eh?"

Sakura frowned, "unless he knows he has a mission he won't be down there until he finishes his morning training and that takes hours."

"It's for the best."

Sakura looked at Kakashi quizzically for a moment – something was up and he wasn't telling her; irritated she pushed Kakashi aside and walked up to the window opening her mouth to shout. However no sound came as she closed her mouth and walked back to the now cringing Kakashi.

"There appears to be a little girl in bed with Naruto."

"Yup."

"…"

"…"

"We were never here where we?"

"Nope."

"Good."

Kakashi and Sakura began to nonchalantly walk away when a dreaded sound came from behind them – Naruto's alarm clock went off.

Now frozen in place Kakashi and Sakura slowly turned round to see Naruto sit up in bed, a second later an alarm clock hit Kakashi in the face.

"Oh, sorry!" Naruto called out, "Didn't know anyone was out there… Kakashi-sensei?"

"Y-Yo." Kakashi said uncomfortably as he noticed the little girl next to Naruto sit up and rub her eyes.

"M-Morning Naruto!" Sakura said in a fake happy voice as she watched the newly awakened girl hide behind Naruto and peak at her.

"Morning Sakura-chan."

There was a long pause where Kakashi and Sakura looked awkwardly at Naruto, "What?" He finally asked.

"No-Nothing!" Sakura said in with over the top arm waving and a horrifically chirpy voice.

"Dad, she scared me." Mai said whispered to Naruto, to quiet for his teammates to hear.

Naruto smirked, "That's not nice Mai-chan, she is a friend of mine."

"Come on in guys and I'll give you some breakfast – I need to do some for Mai-chan anyway, apparently not everyone can live on just ramen."

Naruto smiled at the two who where still barely moving.

* * *

The atmosphere around the table in Naruto's tiny kitchen could be best described as tense. Mai was clinging to Naruto to keep away from Sakura who she found scary and Kakashi who just seemed weird.

Kakashi and Sakura on the other hand still had no idea who the mystery girl was, though they where relieved that her relationship with Naruto at least appeared to be legal.

Placing a plate of toast in the middle of the table and sitting down while simultaneously lifting Mai into the seat next to him Naruto decided to break the silence.

"What brings you guys here, a mission?"

Kakashi snapped out of his thoughts and replied, "Yes it seems that cat has escaped again and our team in particular has been requested."

Naruto sighed and slumped his head, "I hate that cat, why would anyone want to get a cat? All they do is leech of you and act superior – it's such a pain in the…" Naruto stopped when he heard a sniff beside him. Turning he saw Mai looking at him with tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Oh god, Mai sweetie not you." Naruto pulled her onto his lap and hugged her against his chest, "Not you, I'd never say that about you."

"But you said hate cats… everyone in my village said that I…" Naruto shushed her quietly.

"Now you listen here ok? I am not one of those jerks from your village and to me you are not 'that cat' anymore than you consider me 'that fox', got it?" Mai nodded burying her face in his chest while Kakashi and Sakura watched in puzzled silence..

"Come on, cheer up. We were talking about a pet that belongs to one of the village elders, it keeps escaping and I have to keep going to get it – that's all." Naruto looked her in the eyes, god it tore at him to see her sad, "I love you." Naruto said softly kissing the top of her head.

"I love you too dad." She said pulling holding tighter to his chest.

"N-Naruto?" Sakura managed to say at last.

"Hmm?" Naruto asked stroking the back of Mai's head as she hugged against his chest.

"Dad?" Sakura questioned.

"Oh erm… Kakashi-sensei can you fill her in I need to calm Mai-chan down."

"Sure," Kakashi said, "I'll fill her in as soon as I know what is going on."

Naruto sweat dropped, "I assumed Baa-chan would have told you when you picked up the mission."

"Nope." Kakashi thought for a moment, "Though she did smirk when I said I would go wake you up, and I swear I heard maniacal laughter just before I closed the door."

A second sweat drop appeared on Naruto's head, "I guess she thought this would be funny… Hang on what the hell did you _think_ was going on when you saw Mai-chan in my room if you didn't know I adopted her?"

There was an awkward silence…

"So you adopted a little girl?" Sakura asked at last while Naruto frowned disapprovingly still holding a sniffling Mai.

* * *

Hinata walked through the gardens of the Hyuuga compound in deep thought, she was aware of other Jinchuuriku – hell she had pretty much befriended Gaara over the last couple of years with the number of times she had been to sand thanks to the alliance – but Mai reminded her of just what life was like for them. Hearing Naruto's description of how she was treated when he first saw her reminded her of something she had seen as a child.

It was on the seventh or maybe eighth anniversary of the Kyuubi attack and the villagers where celebrating with a festival. Hinata remembered it well as she was being allowed to explore the festival for the first time rather than being stuck in a room full of nobles. Sure she was with her father and three branch house guards but it was such a new experience.

They where walking toward the centre of the festival when something attracted her attention, there where yells coming from a side street to her left. Turning Hinata saw a group of three or four men beating a young boy around her own age into submission, he had tears running down his whiskered cheeks and blood staining his blonde hair.

Hinata then remembered something unexpected, her father helped him – _her_father – _Hyuuga Hiashi_ helped "the demond brat".

As they drew nearer Hiashi swepte forward in his usual calm manner with his grey cloak billowing behind him as if to display his anger. She could remember his voice as if he where saying now – but what really caught her was what he said:

"_Leave Him! This child as loathed as he may be still carries the will of the fourth; I will not allow you to defile his memory! Whatever he may be he is still HIS son!"_

Hinata frowned to herself, as far as she knew Naruto's lineage had been kept secret up until he was sixteen – even from him. How would her father know?

* * *

"I understand Naruto, I hope that you will make arrangements so that this doesn't happen again though." Kakashi said to his student as he prepared to leave.

"I will Kakashi-sensei, I can help on missions again as soon as I have sorted out someone to look after Mai when I do."

Kakashi nodded before crouching down to Mai's eye level where she was clinging to Naruto's leg.

"I'll see you again some time kiddo." He ruffled her hair playfully before standing to leave.

"Bye-bye Kakashi-sensei." She said innocently assuming it was his name.

Kakashi paused momentarily at the door, _'damn it – she is either too cute or I an getting too soft.'_

Sakura then stood up, "I guess I should be off too… see you Naruto," She crouched down, "Bye Mai-chan."

As she crouched however Mai hid behind Naruto's leg.

Sakura looked at Naruto quizzically, "She said earlier she thought you where scary… sorry."

* * *

So another chapter is up... I could probably do with a beta reader if anyones interested - and I really am working on the chapter length thing but for some reason my brain doesn't like it. Oh well - I will try to do weekly updated from now on and if I don't just message me as the chances are I just forgot to post the chapter... this one was mostly finished three weeks ago.

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

Naruto walked down the central high street with Mai on his shoulders, it had become common practice now and she almost expected him to pick her up whenever they left the house. Naruto didn't mind at all, he preferred it as it meant that he could happily hop from one building to the next if he wanted to which he couldn't if Mai was walking.

Currently though they were not hopping over rooftops, instead they where taking a gentle stroll through the shopping district to meet with Hinata. They had arranged to meet the previous day when she had feinted and he had taken her back to his flat;

"_So… You adopted her to save her from the harshness of the people in her village." Hinata said quietly, inwardly she applauded herself for sounding like a normal human being rather the queen of stutterres'._

"_Yes and no," Naruto said wiping some flour of Mai's face with a damp cloth, "I didn't just want to take her away from those who where mean to her… I wanted to give her a family, someone to look up to and who will worry about her."_

_Naruto paused for a moment, "Go wash your hands and face sweetie, I'll call you when the ramen's ready."_

"_Hai." Mai said, she jumped off her chair and walked to the bathroom with Naruto watching her._

_Once she was out of earshot Naruto sat down opposite Hinata and looked at her for a moment before speaking._

"_How much do you know about my childhood Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked over the top of folded hands that made him look eerily like the fifth._

_This was a triple attack for Hinata, not only was Naruto doing a passable impression of the Fifth's famous piercing look but he was also sat close to her and called her 'chan'._

_These three factors where enough to make her stutter return in force, "A-A little, N-N-Naruto-k-kun… I-I know th-that y-you had n-no f-family."_

_Naruto exhaled softly, "I know you know more than that but I will explain it anyway as you seem to be having difficulty talking." Naruto smirked slightly at the last bit causing Hinata to blush._

"_True I had no family but I also had no friends or loved ones in general. Up until I was 12 the only person who was truly kind to me was the third. Later came Iruka-sensei but until I was 12 that was it."_

"_Do you know what makes a Shinobi truly strong Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked but didn't wait for her to answer, "Having someone precious to protect… that was what made me fight so hard for Sasuke at the valley of the end, it was what gave me the strength to beat Gaara and it is what gave you the strength to stand up to Neji I think."_

_Hinata turned a deep scarlet, "N-Naruto-kun!"_

"_Sorry, I was just guessing – but am I wrong? Do you have someone you fight for?"_

_Hinata nodded hoping he wouldn't ask whom._

"_Not having anyone precious leads to more than just a weak Shinobi, it leads to the most severe pain you can imagine. I know you too have felt something similar within your family."_

"_So you adopted Mai in order to give her someone precious to protect?"_

"_No, I gave her something more important."_

"_What is that Naruto-kun?"_

"_I made her a precious person, I made her one of the protected. Do you know what it feels like not to be a precious person to anyone? I can safely say that I would lay down my life to protect that girl." Naruto said with determination in his face that blazed with the famous Konoha will of fire._

"_and I know full well that my friends will protect her if for no other reason just because she is important to me. I have given her more than just a family, I have given her the best family I know of - Konoha."_

_Hinata couldn't help smiling at his passion._

"_I am sure she will be thankful Naruto-kun."_

_Naruto smiled back, "I hope so."_

_Suddenly a bell sounded from behind Naruto and he turned to see the timer on the cooking had run out._

"_Mai-chan!" Naruto called out, "Are you ready? the Ramen's done."_

_As he called she came skipping out and ran over to Hinata, she then proceeded to stick her arms out so that she could be picked up. Hinata lifted her into the empty chair on her side of the table next to her._

"_Mai-chan? Do you like Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked with a broad smile._

_Mai nodded shyly._

_Hinata looked at Naruto quizzically, Naruto saw her expression and responded, "Mai-chan has been reluctant to be around anyone other than me so far, you are the first person she has ever gone to through choice."_

_Hinata smiled and hugged the little girl, "Naruto-kun your daughter is too adorable."_

"_Isn't she just," Naruto said smirking, "Which reminds me, Hinata-chan can I ask a favour?"_

"_What is it?"_

"_Mai is in desperate need of more clothes – I could only buy so many on the trip back with the space I had… could you take her shopping for me? Most places won't let the fox in and I can't exactly leave him outside."_

_Hinata giggled lightly, "Sure Naruto-kun… where shall we meet?"_

"_How about the fountain in the village square at ten?"_

Naruto approached the fountain with Mai on his shoulders looking around in awe at all the new scenery. Her home village was in a dry area so to suddenly find herself surrounded by trees and plants was amazing too her. As where the stands showing fruit and vegetables, she could never get them in her home village as they where kept covered inside to prevent them from rotting but in this new and strange place there they where on the street in all their bright colours and beauty.

As they reached the fountain Naruto caught sight of a young woman with dark hair and pale eyes sat on the edge of the fountain a book in hand. He had never really looked at Hinata as a girl before as she always wore that coat of hers but she had left it at home due to the heat today. Naruto could not deny that she was a very beautiful girl, she had filled out and had a wonderful figure but what really caught Naruto's breath was her face.

Her pale skin was dancing with light reflected from the surface of the fountain and those eyes seemed to cast some sort of Genjutsu over him. He was so absorbed that he failed to realise he had stopped moving until Mai poked the top of his head.

"Dad, why have we stopped? Hinata-chan is just there."

Hearing Mai's voice Hinata looked up and blushed slightly at Naruto openly staring at her.

Shaking himself mentally he let Mai down onto the ground and went to greet Hinata.

"Hi." He said scratching the back of his head awkwardly in a habit he had since childhood. This action caused Hinata to smile, it was a cute action he had as long as she had known him but it made her happy to know he was slightly awkward – hopefully it meant he had noticed that she was a girl.

"Hello," She said back politely, turning slightly she picked up Mai from where she had run up next to her and placed the girl on her lap, "Hello to you too Mai-chan." She said nuzzling the little girl playfully.

Mai giggled, "Hello Hinata-chan!" she said happily.

"Chan?" Hinata questioned looking at Naruto.

"It seems she hasn't quite got the grasp of honorifics yet, she just calls people whatever I do, she also calls Kakashi-sensei Kakashi-sensei."

Hinata smiled and stood up holding Mai in her left arm, "Well are you ready to go shipping?"

"I'm not coming – I thought I explained about the fox and everything."

Hinata smiled, "I am heir to the Hyuuga family, no one dares to turn down my business no matter who I bring with me."

"But still it is not good for your reputation to be seen with..."

"Leave my reputation alone, you are coming and that is final - she's your daughter isn't she?" she cut in

Naruto looked shocked, "You seem different today Hinata – did something happen?"

Hinata just smiled and walked off thinking to herself, _'yes, I thought of a way to spend the whole day with you Naruto-kun! That gives me the bravery to do things I normally wouldn't like use my family name to get you service.'_

* * *

"So…" Ino said looking over the top of her coffee cup at the brunette opposite her, "What is happening between you and our stoic Hyuuga friend."

"Sshh! Not so loud!" Tenten hissed looking around and hoping the noise from the street prevented any of the surrounding patrons of the coffee shop to here what had just been said. "Nothing is going on between me and Neji."

"If that's the case why are you so adamant that no one hear us?" Ino asked smirking and cocking an eyebrow.

Tenten grumbled, "God have mercy on us all if you and Shikamaru hooked up, that kid would have the most evil sense of cunning on the planet."

Ino turned bright red, "W-Why would me and that lazy weirdo ever hook up? I-I don't like him anyways, and he is with that sand whore."

It was Tentens turn to cock an eyebrow now, "I was just making a little joke – I didn't expect you to get so flustered."

"I'm not flustered!"

"And you described Temari san as a whore – now what could you possibly have against her?"

Ino turned a shade of red that would put Hinata to shame before launching her counter offensive, "I heard that you put a Kunai into some poor woman on your last mission for getting to close to Neji."

"She was a trained kunoichi trying to kill him!" Tenten protested.

"According to the mission reports she showed no signs of being hostile, she had no weapons drawn and made her approach obvious."

"I sensed a killing intent."

"She was a messenger from a neighbouring village."

"…"

"Well?"

"…Well her clothes where hostile enough – she looked like a bloody dominatrix."

Ino smirked in satisfaction, "so you where jealous."

"Yes, yes I was jealous." Tenten conceded.

"Aha!" Ino yelled in victory as Tenten smacked her hand over her mouth.

Searching desperately for another topic Tenten looked out the window and found the perfect candidate for her gossip loving friend, "Is that Hinata walking down the street next to Naruto _without blushing_ and smiling and laughing?" Tenten asked.

"Don't be absurd…" Ino said turning in her chair to take a look, "…it's probably someone who looks – Oh dear god it is!"

* * *

Naruto walked down the street happily chatting next to Hinata, he had always hated shopping – mainly due to the way the shop assistants treated him – but he was actually enjoying himself. The first shop they had been into had glared at him as they walked around but Hinata had been right; as long as he was with the Hyuuga heir they wouldn't dare throw him out.

Naruto had also never noticed how much fun Hinata was before – he didn't really understand what was so different about today but she seemed much happier than she usually did and much more comfortable. He liked this Hinata much more, true he liked the old Hinata but not the same way – this Hinata seemed more like someone you actually wanted to be with rather than someone you just liked to be there.

He took a sidelong glance at the girl next to him, she was a stunning young woman and that smile looked so good on her, he hoped it would never leave her face.

Hinata noticed his look and blushed, "What?" She asked slightly self-conscious.

"I was just thinking you should smile more." Naruto answered half truthfully.

Hinata nearly dropped Mai in surprise at what she took to be blatant flirting.

There was a brief pause where Hinata blushed quietly and Naruto stood thoughtfully until he realised what he had said.

The two of them stood there blushing in silence when a voice came across the street, "Naruto! Hinata!" the pair turned and saw Ino running toward them with Tenten just behind her, though they didn't know it they both shared the same thought, _'Damn! Today was going so well'_.

Ino skidded to a stop just in front of them with a smirk on her face that even the voice in Naruto's head could only describe as demonic.

"Naruto, Hinata-chan, fancy meeting you here."

"Hello Ino, Tenten." Naruto said his voice tinged with annoyance.

"Hello Ino-san, Tenten-san." Hinata said with a slight bow shifting Mai in her arms so as not to drop her.

"Hello." Tenten said with an apologetic smile, she had used them as distraction in the spur of the moment but was now feeling a combination of pity and guilt for her two friends.

"And who might this be? Baybesitting Hinata?" Ino asked Hinata earnestly motioning to Mai who was quietly sitting in Hinata's arms.

It was at this point that Hinata decided to do something rather un-Hinata like – she decided to mess with Ino's mind.

"In a sense, her father asked me to take her shopping as a personal favour." _'not yet'_ she thought.

"Oh really?"

"Yes, just to pick up some clothes and things." _'not yet'_

"What's her name?"

"Uzumaki Mai." Hinata said relishing the confusion on Ino's face.

"But the only Uzumaki in the village is Naruto."

"As I said her father asked me to take her shopping as a personal favour, he came with us of course."

Ino looked puzzled for a moment then her frown fell to a completely blank look, she turned to Naruto, to Mai and then Hinata, then again to Naruto, then to Mai and then to Hinata.

"…"

Hinata smiled politely back at her blanc face.

"…"

Naruto just stood there with ill concealed mirth.

"…"

"OH MY GOD WHAT THE HELL AND WHAT JUST WHAT AND THE HELL IS WITH THE…….. OH MY GOD!!!"

The entire market square fell silent just in time to watch Ino enter a gossip overload and collapse in a dead faint.

Tenten looked at the two of them and at the child and thought for a moment, "Naruto adopted a kid?"

Naruto and Hinata nodded while Mai who had remained silent the entire time stared at Ino's unconscious body with a hint of fear in her eyes.

"Well that was certainly amusing anyway, can you two help me with getting Ino somewhere then I can let you get back to your date."

Naruto barely had time to think in order to catch Mai and Hinata as Hinata joined Ino on the floor.

* * *

Hinata opened her eyes slowly she appeared to be in some sort of restaurant… no wait – a coffee shop. She had been laid down on some chairs that had been pushed together and Mai was sleeping on top of her.

Being careful not to disturb the sleeping girl Hinata sat up groggily, she guessed she hadn't been out to long from the fact she could still see where they had been before and they hadn't taken her home or to hospital.

As she regained composure a hand pressed itself against her forehead, looking round she saw Naruto was checking her temperature.

"You seem ok, you gave me quite a fright back there – especially as you where holding Mai at the time."

Hinata looked down at the sleeping girl leant against her, "I-I'm really sorry, y-you t-trusted me with her a-and I put her at r-risk." Hinata stuttered a tear beginning to roll down her cheek.

"Hey," Naruto said drawing her attention back to his as he looked deep into her eyes, "It's ok, I still trust you with her – it was not something you had control over. I appreciate your help and I am not angry with you, ok?"

Hinata nodded gently feeling a little better; it was remarkable what a few words from Naruto could do for her. He had always held that magical power but for some reason today they seemed more potent, as if they where meant just for her and no one else.

"W-What happened to Ino and Tenten?" Hinata asked wiping away the moisture in he eyes.

"Tenten took Ino home, she said she would explain everything to her when she woke up."

Hinata nodded quietly stuck for something to say.

"Hinata?" Naruto said suddenly.

"Yes?"

"I was just wandering, well I understand if not with the fox and all but, well you know I've been having a lot of fun today and I was wandering if well… would you like to go on a real date sometime."

At the end of the question Naruto was absolutely beat red and was scratching the back if his head while looking in another direction.

Hinata broke out into a grin that rivalled Naruto's largest, "Yes of course I would!" She said happily.

"Really?"

"Really!"

"Even with the fox?"

"Even with the fox… but."

Naruto's face fell, "But?"

"There is one small issue."

"Which is?"

"Father."

Naruto nodded sagely in an exaggerated manner, "Then how about this… it can be our little secret, we can go out and no one else needs to know – you are just helping me with Mai-chan as she has grown attached to you and is scared of Sakura… and probably Ino after that."

Hinata smiled, she and Naruto would be dating, even if no one else knew it just felt… right.

* * *

Ok, I spent a while today doing a new chapter as I probably won't have time the rest of this week as I will be too busy working or too hung-over with Halloween. I decided to put it up right away because I felt like it… simple eh?

I attempted a longer chapter this time and I am fairly happy with how most of it turned out though I still feel some of the bits could be better written but that would be the same regardless of the length. I know there seems to be a bit of a jump in Naruto and Hinata's relationship in this chapter but that's because I wanted to get onto the secret couple stuff.

All from me for now – I will hopefully have something for you by next Wednesday unless something comes up, but I do have an archery competition on Sunday so we'll see.


	7. Chapter 7

Naruto kissed a quietly sleeping Mai on the forehead and turned off the light leaving the room

Naruto kissed a quietly sleeping Mai on the forehead and turned off the light leaving the room. She had fallen asleep a short while ago on the sofa in his living room while he was doing paperwork.

Being quiet so as not to wake her he made his way to the bathroom where he went about smartening himself up; after washing his hair he started to shave just as a gentle knock came from his front door.

Towelling off his face Naruto made his way down the hall and opened the door to a grumpy looking Shikamaru, "You owe me for this foxy." He said walking through the door, "And why the hell did you pick me to baby-sit anyway?"

Naruto smirked, "Because the reason I need a babysitter is a secret and the most likely person to work out the secret is the best person to have in on it."

Shikamaru smirked at the backhanded compliment, "So if I wanted a favour in return?"

"Whatever you need."

"I'll hold you to that, where's the brat?"

Naruto frowned, "'the brat' is my daughter watch your mouth."

Shikamaru sighed and gave Naruto a look that said 'I know get on with it'.

"She's in bed asleep, I pretty much just need you here in case she should need anything in the night – I should be back by…" Naruto looked at the clock – it was just gone eight, "…twelve I think."

Shikamaru nodded and followed Naruto into the kitchen where the blonde started moving some food into a picnic hamper, "help yourself to anything in the fridge – within reason of course and if she should wake up don't give her anything with lots of sugar unless you want to suffer déjà vu of my academy days."

Shikamaru winced, "I get the idea, you just have fun on your date."

Naruto smiled and went to finish getting ready.

* * *

Hinata walked through the main gate of the Hyuuga compound at exactly 8:37, it was a trick she had learned long ago that still stumped her family as to how she could escape.

After she had escaped for the seventh time her father had the entire compound searched for secret tunnels and other such escape routes she could be using but the truth was much more simple… there was a gap in the security.

The fact of the matter was that the front gate was always watched by two hyuuga branch members, however every night at the same time refreshments where delivered to them allowing just twelve seconds when each one in turn relaxed his byukagan and picked up the tea he had been given.

These habits never changed and so neither did Hinata's escape – walk out the front gate with her head held high.

Now she just had to go meet Naruto at the forest clearing he had indicated to her earlier that day.

* * *

Hiashi walked into his daughters room talking as he came, "Hinata I want to talk to you about the clan meeting next… SHE HAS DONE IT AGAIN!!"

Neji looked up from his scroll at the shout and sighed heavily – this would be the third time this month he would spend the entire night searching for his cousin. Now he knew why Shikamaru though girls where so 'troublesome'.

* * *

Hinata entered the forest clearing just in time to see Naruto lay out a blanket and begin placing food onto it. It was now that she saw why Naruto had chosen such a seemingly unconventional place for a first date; Naruto had placed the blanket a short way away from a small stream that produced a soothing sound as it gurgled around the large rocks at it base. The moonlight was reflecting off the water spectacularly and the whole area looked like it had been taken straight from the pages of a fairy tale.

As she approached Naruto he looked up and smiled at her, she gasped when she saw the food he had prepared. There was not a single sign of any Ramen but there was the most delicious looking banquet of homemade dishes.

"Naruto… this must have taken you forever." She said in awe of the blonde.

He shrugged, "A while yes but I think it was worth it." He sat down and smoothed the blanket next to him indicating that she should sit too.

She accepted graciously as she had been trained to and waited for him to start talking, after a few seconds he offered her a plate and indicated for her to start eating.

"This food really does look good Naruto."

Naruto smirked, "What? No-honorific – I'm shocked Hinata-sama!"

Hinata blushed prettily and smacked him gently on the shoulder for teasing her, "Don't call me sama – it's weird."

"Whyever is that lady Hinata." Naruto said bowing with a broad smile.

Hinata smacked his shoulder again, "Stop it!" she said pretending to be annoyed.

"Is that an order mistress?"

"Now that one was just kinky." Hinata said turning away from him.

* * *

Shikamaru looked up from the book he was reading as he heard Naruto's bedroom door open, he smiled to himself when a little girl with dark blonde hair came out rubbing her bright green eyes. He had only seen Naruto's daughter briefly before when he had asked him to baby-sit earlier in the day but he had to admit – she was very cute.

"Shikamaru-kun?" She said blearily, "Where's dad?"

Shikamaru smiled walking over to her and crouching down, "I'm afraid your dad had to go out for a bit so I'm here to look after you until he gets back – remember he told you earlier?"

Mai nodded sleepily and Shikamaru for the first time in his life actually felt that something might be worth the hassle – maybe he should talk to Temari about the chances of having kids some day.

Shikamaru shook his head suddenly – was he broody? What the hell?

Concentrating on the present he picked Mai up of the floor and walked back into the bedroom, "Come on Kiddo – let's get you back to bed eh?"

* * *

"Naruto." Hinata said after a pause in the conversation.

"Hinata." Naruto said in slightly playful manor.

"I was wandering… why did you ask me out?"

There was a pause in which Naruto looked at her blankly before he swallowed his food and answered, "Well… why wouldn't I ask you out?"

Hinata looked down at her plate sadly and replied, "Because I am shy, dark and weird – you said so yourself."

Naruto was about to deny this when he remembered the conversation and smiled, "I seem to remember I saying I liked people like you."

"People _like_ me yes but not _me,_ not shy, weird Hinata."

Hinata gasped as she felt Naruto's arms wrap around her in a comforting hug – more friendly than romantic but his heart was in the right place.

"I asked you out because I like you, yesterday when we where shopping I got to see the real you for the first time. The you that was confident, the you that is capable of using your families name to help your friends not intimidate people - unlike the rest of your family… and of course the you that could taunt Ino so spectacularly." He smiled at this and Hinata giggled a bit.

"Once I got to see the real you my attention was grabbed, you are smart, funny and fun to be around… and please don't hate me for saying this but you are one hell of a looker." Hinata flushed bright red at that but didn't complain.

"And to top it all of Mai likes you to – how could I not ask you out?"

Hinata thought for a moment, "I will have to thank Mai somehow."

"Oh, what for?"

"Without her you may never have noticed me."

Naruto sighed, "I would have – it may have taken longer but I would have, all you had to do to make me look your way was show me the real you."

Hinata smiled.

"Can I ask _you_ something Hinata?"

She nodded happily nibbling on a roll.

"Why did you say yes?"

Hinata's smile grew much broader as she finally told Naruto how she felt.

* * *

In Suna Temari suddenly shivered.

"Is something the matter?" Her brother, Gaara, asked from the other side of his desk – she had been handing papers to him at the time.

"I have a horrible feeling – it's as if someone somewhere wants me to settle down."

Gaara raised and eyebrow and returned to his paperwork.

* * *

A/N: hmm… this is not nearly as long as I wanted it to be nor as well written but… never mind.

Yes I am finally adding to Mai again, I have a lot of exams coming up and this makes a nice change from studying bloody reaction kinetics so I thought I would write some more.

Oh by the way I am in desperate need of a beta reader, contact me through my profile - apparently the site won't let you post an email address inside a fic.


	8. Chapter 8

Hinata walked back through the main gate of the Hyuuga compound at roughly midnight – after all what was the point in sneaking into the compound when they where bound to notice she had left by now?

As she entered the main building her father stopped her evidently having been alerted to her presence by the branch house guards. "Where have you been?" He asked eyeing her appearance dubiously.

Hinata had thought through her alibi before leaving so returned dressed somewhat differently to how she had left. Having met Naruto dressed for a date she now returned in her training gear with her other clothes in a bag with some kunai etc. She had also purposefully run _through_ a hedge on the way back – as a consequence she now stood before her father covered in small cuts, flecks of dirt and with messy hair and clothes.

"Training Father."

"At this hour?"

"I desired the extra space of the public training grounds but wished to practice Hyuuga techniques."

Hiashi nodded at this apparently satisfied, "A good attitude to take in protecting the families techniques, in future however I request you do not sneak out."

Hinata faked being puzzled, "But father I walked straight out the main gate."

Hiashi eyed her but detected no signs of deceit, "Can anyone attest to this?"

Hinata thought for a moment, "The guards surely can otherwise I saw no one on my way to the training grounds."

Hiashi sighed and went to interrogate the guards…again.

* * *

Shikamaru stuck his head out of the kitchen door as Naruto came in through the front, "Hey Shikamaru – she wasn't any trouble was she."

"A veritable angel." He said coming out to talk to Naruto.

Naruto however raised an eyebrow, "That's it – she was 'a veritable angel.'"

Shikamaru nodded puzzled as to what was bothering Naruto, "No – 'she was troublesome' or 'it was troublesome to stay here all night'?"

Shikamaru gave him a sarcastic look before returning to the kitchen to pick up his book from the table.

"Anyway, jokes aside – thanks Shikamaru, I owe you one."

"Don't mention it." Shikamaru said as he left.

Naruto stared blankly at the closed door, "'don't mention it'? what the hell got into him?"

He sighed, shrugged and went to go and get ready for bed.

* * *

Again Temari shuddered in Gaara's office, "What is it this time."

"I don't know but I don't like it."

Gaara shook his head and made a mental note to have Temari tested for some sort of mental damage.

* * *

The next morning did not start well; Naruto sighed inwardly as he walked along the main street of Konoha, telling Ino was a faster way of spreading information than putting up posters. Everywhere he went people where pointing and whispering, however it wasn't the pointing and whispering he was used to – this was much worse.

"There they are, I heard he kidnapped that little girl and she is too scared to tell anyone."

"Well I heard that he killed her parents and took her to train as a slave."

"No, I heard that the reason he always carries her on his shoulders is because her used some ninja technique to stop her legs working so she couldn't run away."

Naruto's eyebrow twitched involuntarily in annoyance at the snippets of conversation he could hear, no one seemed to even consider he was doing this in Mai's best interests. Then again why would they? What possible reason could a demon have to look after a child unless it benefited him?

He was on his way to see Iruka – sensei, he figured the best way to keep her occupied during the day was to have her enrol in some form of education. At first he was reluctant to let her become a Shinobi but a discussion with Tsunade had changed his mind.

"_I understand your reluctance Naruto but I honestly think you should consider the academy rather than an ordinary school."_

_Naruto sighed, "But I don't want her becoming a Shinobi – it's far too dangerous and it could get her killed."_

_Tsunade looked at him evenly, "Naruto, you have no idea how many times I have head this discussion with various parents, it is very common for parents to have split views on whether or not their child should be trained to become a Shinobi and I will tell you the same as I tell them."_

"_Yes being a Shinobi is dangerous and yes it comes with a large amount of risk but it is possibly the most rewarding job there is. To be able to protect the ones you love is something that everyone wants and something that only Shinobi can have, however whether or not this is worth it is up to both parents and child __**not**__ me."_

_Naruto sighed, "I think it's just to dangerous out there for her – especially with what she is."_

"_Naruto, look at it this way – where is she now?"_

"_Outside with Shizune."_

"_If the village where attacked right now could you defend her?"_

"_Well, yes of course."_

"_Now Imagine you are away on a mission, could you defend her?"_

"_Well…"_

"_**Could you defend her?**__" Tsunade repeated with a stern tone.  
_

_Naruto looked at the ground, "no."_

"_It is because of what she is that she needs the training of the academy, if you had never received Shinobi training where do you think you would be now?"_

"_Dead at the hands of Akatsuki probably."_

"_Exactly. Also I believe it would be in her best interests to receive Shinobi training from a medical point of view."_

"_Medical?"_

"_Without training in Chakra control I believe that if the demon's chakra where allowed to flow into her system it would have a better chance of gaining control of her."_

_Naruto nodded meekly – even with training Kyuubi could be a bitch to deal with._

Naruto headed into the academy and to where he remembered the staff room being.

* * *

Hinata had been sparing against her father in what she had come to fondly refer to as her 'daily ridicule' when he had suddenly declared a halt.

He looked at her for a moment and then to her surprise, smiled. "Hinata – I do not know what has happened and to be honest I little care, but whatever it was has had a serious effect on your performance."

Hinata just looked at her father dumbstruck – was he praising her?

"Not only have you performed today with skill befitting an heir to the Hyuuga clan but I am both happy and saddened to say I must cut today's training short despite, or rather because of todays unusual show of skill."

"Why?" She asked causing him to smile at the lack of stutter.

"Because I have to go ask one of the medics to unblock the tenketsu in my left arm." And with that he began to walk away leaving a stunned Hinata.

* * *

A familiar voice called Naruto in as he knocked on the staffroom door; he slid it open and was instantly greeted by a big grin.

"Naruto!" Iruka looked very pleased to see him and looking at Mai who had been forced to walk on the floor because of the low ceiling he smiled softly, "And you must be the little girl everyone is talking about."

"I wouldn't believe everything you hear." Naruto grumbled.

Iruka straightened up with a dark look, "I heard from the Hokage Naruto, and the rumours are not deserved – I will personally beat the crap out of anyone I hear repeating them."

Naruto covered Mai's ears, "You know I would have assumed a teacher would know how to moderate his language around children."

Iruka blushed and scratched the back of his neck mirroring Naruto's famous pose.

"Anyway – what can I do for you Naruto?"

"Two things, firstly I want to enrol Mai-chan here into the academy."

Iruka nodded, "I suspected as much – just let me get some forms." He said as he went to a filing cabinet, "What was the other thing you wanted?"

"Well… if anything should happen to me I want to be sure Mai is with someone who knows how to take care of her, and I know you took good care of me so…"

Iruka paused as Naruto's speech turned much more personal than official, "I would like to ask you to be Mai's Godfather."

The files that he had just pulled from the cabinet slid from Iruka's hand in shock.

"Naruto…I… I don't know what to say – I'm touched I really am."

He scooped up the papers he had dropped and headed over to the boy placing them in his hand.

"Of course I will, if you trust me that much I would be happy to be her godfather."

Mai looked on in confusion as the two men tried to hold back tears before eventually caving and hugging each other.

* * *

Hinata was on cloud nine as she walked through the streets of Konoha, Naruto was dating her and her father had even praised her in the space of just a couple of days – did life get any better than this.

Hinata rounded a corner to spot Tenten and Neji up against a wall.

"Ahhh!" She yelled in surprise.

"Ahhh!" Tenten replied.

"Oh fuck." Neji added.

"Erm… I had best be off – things to do and not to see!" Hinata said bright red and giggling nervously.

Tenten and Neji looked at each other.

"Well she's gone now." Neji said hopefully.

"Get a grip – we need to work out how to break this to your family before she lets it slip."

* * *

Mai stood nervously at the front of the classroom next to Iruka as he introduced her, "This is Uzumaki Mai," He announced to the class, "She has recently moved to Konoha and will be joining this class from now on, does anyone have any questions for Mai-san?"

A red headed girl from the back of the class put up her hand, "Yes, Makoto?"

"Where did you live before Konoha?"

Iruka winced, maybe he should have skipped the question and answer session – Mai's past was a sensitive subject after all.

"A village far away, on the edge of Shinobi country." She answered quoting Naruto almost word for word when Iruka had asked him.

An effeminate boy with a long white ponytail and violet eyes raised his hand – this surprised Iruka, he was normally silent and stoic.

"Kuro, you have a question."

In a slightly disinterested manor he asked, "What's in that seal on your stomach?"

* * *

**A/N: **Well this chapter is one of those I am happiest with, I wasn't so sure of it but re-editing it has proven to give me a little more confidence. I appologise for the delay but I had some issues with email accounts and this site that delayed communications withmy beta reader Triser.

By the way thank you to the four or five of you that offered to beta for me but as I just mentioned I have now found a beta, if any of you are interested I am still looking for one for my other story 'birth of the divine fox' though.


	9. Chapter 9

Iruka tensed and looked at the expression on the girl stood beside him, she was obviously not happy with the question in the least but showed no signs of either running or crying. She stood her ground but said nothing.

"Kuro, would you care to step outside the classroom with Mai-chan for a moment, I will join you shortly."

Kuro nodded slightly and rose from his chair walking slowly to the door at the foot of the classroom. Once there he slid it aside and waited hand outstretched for Mai to pass him in a polite gesture

Once they where outside the door Iruka closed it and turned to the rest of his class, "Well I am sorry for the interruption we will resume where we left off yesterday – basic chakra theory, if you could all turn to page 25 I would like you to do the following exercises when I talk to those two."

* * *

In the hall the two children looked at each other for a while, Kuro was a good deal taller than Mai with white hair that cascaded down his back ending at his kidneys, his eyes where violet in colour and now that she could see them better she could see that the pupil was rimmed with silver. He was wearing a back Jacket that had white stitching and a pair of standard black ninja trousers.

Mai on the other hand had shoulder length hair that was on the darker end of being blonde as well as bright green eyes, she was wearing an outfit that Hinata had picked out for her consisting of a pair of black training trousers, a dark green t-shirt and a light coloured jacket – a far cry from the dirty cast offs she used to wear and, fortunately for her, from the orange jump-suit of Naruto's past

After a second she spoke, curiosity pushing past her nervousness. "How did you know about the seal?"

"I can see it." He said pointing to his eyes, for a moment they seemed to perceptibly lighten and the silver rim fill his pupil completely but a moment later they where as normal.

"How?"

"My eyes allow me to see chakra patterns, more specifically; seals.

A silence followed, until Kuro spoke again, "Are you going to tell me or not?" His tone was not impatient but rather impassive, as if he did not really care wether she told him or not

Mai bit her lip remembering what her dad had told her;

"_People are more forgiving here but that does not mean everyone will just accept what you are, you need to prove it to them. I spent my entire childhood trying to prove I was not a demon – I suggest you build up some respect first."_

"No – but can you please keep it a secret, pretend you where making it up or something?" she pleaded.

Kuro looked thoughtful, "Ok, but on one condition."

Mai nodded, "When you are ready to tell, you tell me first."

Mai smiled again and nodded and held out her hand, which he took and the two shook.

It was at this moment that Iruka stuck his head out of the door, "Ok, sorry about the delay, now how are we going to sort this out…" Iruka said, almost to himself.

"It's ok," Kuro said turning his head to face Iruka but keeping his eyes locked with Mai's , "We have sorted it out."

Iruka looked stunned, turning to Mai he asked, "So you told him?"

Before she could answer Kuro did again, "No, and I will not pressure her to do so – or mention it again until she is ready.

* * *

Naruto was worried to say the least, he hadn't been apart from Mai for this long since he had met her and it was tearing him apart. What if she was scared without him there? What if the other children picked on her like they did him? What if they found out she was a Jinchuuriki?

At this point in his thought process Naruto became dully aware of someone prodding him repeatedly and saying his name.

"..to…Naruto…Naruto!" He snapped up and saw an annoyed looking Sakura, "Naruto! We need to get moving if we want to finish this mission on time!"

Naruto stood up slowly, "Sorry, I was miles away."

Sakura smiled, "Your worried about her aren't you?

"Of course I am, what if she gets treated like I did? What if the village holds me against her?"

Sakura smiled as they started running through the tree tops, "Things are different now, people don't resent you as much – and she has something you didn't"

"Hm?"

"A loving father to worry about her." Naruto smiled at his friend's reassurance.

* * *

Naruto stood outside the main gates of the academy as the bell rang, his mission had mercifully been short and he was back nearly an hour before the academy finished for the day. In the distance he could hear the children talking excitedly as they where let out of their classrooms, it brought back a few happy and quite a few sad memories for Naruto.

All around him where mothers here to pick their kids up from the academy, all of them eyeing him dubiously. Why was the demon brat stood outside the academy? Maybe he has come to steal more children like he did that one in the rumour?

He saw Mai walk out of the building next to some kid with white hair but when she saw him she came running over, "Dad!" She yelled making the dubious mothers widen their eyes, the supposedly kidnapped girl ran happily to him and ran into his waiting embrace calling him dad?

He hugged his little girl and patted her on the head, "How was your first day at the academy?"

"I made a friend called Kuro-kun and Iruka-sensei says he needs to talk to you about extra lessons."

"Really, extra lessons?" Naruto stood up and picked her up in his arms.

"Dad! Not in front of Kuro-kun." She said with a blush.

Naruto put her down grinning widely, a month ago she wouldn't talk to anyone and now it seemed she had a crush already. '_heh, reminds me a little of Hinata – of course if this Kuro is anything like me he will never notice._'.

Naruto put her down and looked over at the boy with white hair that Mai had come out with. He was sat on his own, on the lone swing under the tree at the rear of the playground.

* * *

"Yo, Iruka-sensei!" Naruto said happily as he walked into the classroom where Iruka was tidying from the days lessons, he had left Mai outside to play with her new friend, "Mai said you needed to talk to me about extra lessons or something."

"Naruto!" Iruka said happily but his face turned a moment later, "yes there is, this is not something we generally have to deal with," Iruka continued pulling a book out for his desk, "Virtually all our pupils have been to a nursery or like you where taught at the orphanage but it would seem Mai-chan cannot read. You will need to teach her I'm afraid."

Naruto nodded thoughtfully, it made sense when he thought of it – no one had looked after her most basic needs – who was going to have taught her to read? "It's ok Iruka-sensei, I'm happy to do it – to be honest I was freaking out all day that she wouldn't fit in but it seems she has made a friend all ready." He said smiling.

Iruka smiled to, "Yes she made friends with Kuro-kun, much to my surprise to be honest. That boy doesn't get on with the other kids."

"Why do you say that?" Naruto asked worried.

"Well I am surprised she befriended him as he is the silent type – rarely talks to anyone but, lo and behold, he opens right up for Mai." Iruka sighed "Kuro is a lot like Sasuke was; strong, silent and handsome with superb grades, but with a tendancy to see others as an obstacle rather than allies – though I hope a friend will help change this.

Iruka smiled, "In a couple of years she may be the envy of the class, Kuro is likely to attract as much attention as Sasuke did…"

"Fangirls…" Naruto sighed.

"So in a few years time she will be hated by most of the girls. Or she will find herself the envy of the class as his girlfriend – you never know."

Naruto frowned at this; he was starting to get an idea just how jealous fathers felt.

"Oh and one more thing Naruto."

"Yes?"

"Kuro-kun nearly exposed your daughters secret earlier today during her introduction, it's nothing serious but somehow he knew she had a seal on her stomach and so innocently asked what was in it."

Naruto swore loudly.

"It's ok, they sorted it out themselves before I could intervene though."

"What did they do? Does he know?" Naruto asked frantically.

"Whoa, calm down Naruto. From what I can surmise they have come to an agreement, he wont ask or mention it until she is ready…"

"And in return?"

"When she _is_ ready she tells him first."

Naruto sighed in relief, "I don't like it but I guess that is a good an outcome as we could hope for.

* * *

In the playground Kuro was sat on his swing, Mai lent against the tree as the two simply enjoyed each other's company. It was a strange sight for two children of such age to act in such a way but neither was used to talking or playing, both of them just happy not to be alone.


	10. Chapter 10

Hinata sighed her head leant against Naruto's chest. Putting down his book Naruto looked questioningly at her, they where sat on the sofa in his living room and until she had sighed Naruto had been sure that Hinata had fallen asleep.

"What's the matter?" He asked.

Looking up at him Hinata sighed again lightly before asking him; "How long have we been together now?"

Naruto thought for a moment, "Just under three months, why?"

"How many people know we're together?"

"Including us… five." Naruto was beginning to see what had her so down.

"And how many of those people are not currently in your flat?" Hinata asked.

Looking behind him to where he could see Kuro and Mai working on some of Iruka-sensei's work through the kitchen door he sighed. "One."

The only people who knew about his and Hinata's relationship where Him, Hinata, his daughter, his daughters best friend and Shikamaru. He sighed, "But you know we can't tell anyone else – your father would murder me."

Hinata smiled slightly, "You could take him."

Naruto smiled back, "Maybe but how likely would he be to approve you marrying me if I beat the shit out of him?"

"DAD! Language!" Came a shout from the kitchen.

Sighing again Naruto shouted back, "You know where my wallet is!" a few moments later he could hear a coin being dropped into the swear box Iruka insisted he have with small children around.

Looking back at Hinata he saw she had a teasing expression on her face, "What?" he asked a sinking feeling in his gut – he had come to fear that expression.

"Who said anything about marriage? I was just talking about our relationship." She smirked as Naruto turned red and sputtered.

"Well… I… you… one day… maybe… possibly…"

"What's the matter Naruto-kun, maybe you don't want to marry me?" Hinata feigned a hurt expression.

"I... you... well..."

"I would suggest you try to talk after removing your foot from your mouth Mr. Uzumaki." Came Kuro's voice from the kitchen causing Naruto to turn even redder and Hinata to roll off the sofa laughing.

* * *

Naruto was still reeling from inadvertently semi-proposing when he was walking Mai to school the next day, fortunately Hinata knew he meant nothing by it so it hadn't been blown out of proportion but it was still embarrassing. Stopping outside a small block of flats he watched Mai run up the stairs and ring a doorbell, after several seconds Kuro emerged locking the door behind him.

"Morning Kuro!" Naruto shouted from the bottom of the stairs.

"Good morning Mr. Uzumaki." Kuro replied.

"How many times do I have to tell you? You can call me Naruto."

Kuro just nodded as they began their daily walk to school, "You do not have to collect me every day Mr… Naruto."

Naruto smiled, "No I don't but if I didn't Mai would be upset with me, wouldn't you Mai-chan."

Mai blushed and punched her fathers leg in embarrassment causing him to grin even wider, "How are you doing for food at the moment?" Naruto asked the boy.

"I am doing fine thank you, I rarely seem to use any as you insist on me eating at your home every night."

"I know how hard it is to live alone, I lived alone since I was old enough to be kicked out of the orphanage."

Kuro looked at him, "I was not aware it was common in Konoha."

"It isn't," Naruto replied sadly, "We both just happen to have terrible luck with the villages prejudice."

Kuro nodded sadly and Naruto suddenly smiled, "Let's move on to happier subjects shall we? How did you two find that homework last night?"

Mai shrugged, "It was hard, it was about the rules of being a Shinobi."

Naruto sighed, "Never show any emotion and all that crap?"

The two children looked at him oddly, "I know, I'll put it in the box when I get home." He sighed.

"But why did you describe the rules in that way?" Kuro asked, "They are the fundamentals of how you should act in battle."

Naruto sighed, "I have my own version, much shorter than those endless rules and in my opinion much better, if Iruka asks you what the rules are tell him these instead…"

* * *

Hinata made her way into the Hokage's office to receive a mission she was naturally surprised to see Naruto there but she faked her act perfectly. Upon seeing him she made herself blush and looked at the floor so as not to attract attention to their relationship. Behind her desk the Hokage sighed, she was sending these two on a mission and the girl couldn't even look at Naruto without blushing – god save them.

"I have called you two here as I have a mission for you."

"The two of us?" Naruto asked, "Why us two – why not send one of the usual teams?"

"Because," The woman replied, "It is a diplomatic mission to Suna, Hinata is going as she is the heir to the Hyuuga clan and as such experienced with politics and diplomacy, You are going because you wish to be Hokage and therefore need the experience – plus you are friends with the Kazekage."

Hinata pushed her fingers together and muttered, "How long are we going for."

"A week starting tomorrow, Naruto I have already informed Iruka and he has agreed to take care of Mai," Naruto began to open his mouth but she continued, "And feed Kuro as you seem to have taken a shine to the boy."

Hinata suppressed a giggle.

"Further information is in the mission scroll, Dismissed!" She announced.

* * *

Iruka looked up at the class before him, "Ok then, can anyone tell me the twenty third rule of Shinobi conduct… Mai?"

He looked at the girl, "Ano… Iruka-sensei, my Dad told me that if you asked me about the rules of Shinobi conduct I should tell you a set of his rules."

Iruka frowned, "Your father has always had an… unorthodox opinion of how Shinobi should act, let's hear them at least."

Mai nodded, "He said that, in battle and in everything we do we should remember the following and know it to be true:

'_If I defend, you will not break through,_

_If I attack, you shall fall,_

_If I give chase, you shall be caught,_

_If I protect, no one shall be harmed,_

_And if I take your life, I had no choice.'"_

As she finished Mai looked to Iruka to see his expression grow sad then a smile break through, turning he wrote exactly what Mai had said, word for word, on the board.

"Mai, your father is wise beyond his years," She smiled at the girl before turning to the rest of the class, "OK class, please copy this down and remember it, this may not be the official Shinobi code but it would do you well to remember it." _'if anything it's better than the official rules.'_

* * *

A/N: Yes I know it's another short one but for some reason that's just how they are coming out at the moment. Before anyone starts shouting 'Kuro is a jinchuuriki' or anything of the sort due to him being forced out of the orphanage he is not. The reason for him living alone will become apparent in one of the coming chapters - just how soon depends on how long it takes for certain events to happen. Updates on this story may become slower again for the next month or so as I have to revise a years worth of work as for some reason the chemistry department at my university has all it's exams at once - it's the only department that does it and I am stuck in it. Don't get me wrong I love my course but revising all the modules may kill me, if I have to read the words 'Reaction Kinetics' or 'Gibbs free energy' one more time I may throw my notes through a wall.

I am aware that this means I really shouldn't have started another story but I did... I know it wasn't smart to spread myself even thinner but that's just what I do - I'm a bit of a idiot that way. If you are interested you can find my story 'to love a demon' thorugh my profile, it's just a silly story without any of the foreward planning that went into my other two - it's pretty much my attempt at a gag-a-chapter piece. Anywho I have work to do, sleep to catch up on and new CD's to listen to - until next time.


	11. Auu

Mai sat in her usual spot at lunchtime; leaning against the tree in the shade while Kuro sat on the swing. It had become so normal over the past three months that they had almost become part of the scenery, all the other children running around while the two of them sat mostly in silence. However for them it was comfortable, Mai had not developed the overly loud personality of her father and never had any friends before Kuro.

Once she had tried playing Ninja with the other children but she had not been invited to since, years of trying to avoid persecution from the people of her home village had taught her a lot about evasion and hiding; naturally she had beaten all the other children with such ease that they felt she must have cheated.

However at this moment a red headed girl was headed their way at great speed, she was tall for her age meaning the boys often picked her on and she also had the misfortune of being a redhead which makes any child a target. Her hair was tied back in two long tails that came down to her waste, she was wearing a light blue jacket, a pair of brown shorts and large boots – she was running as fast as she could and just before she reached them she jumped upward scrambling her way into the tree much to the pairs surprise, though of course Kuro didn't show it.

No sooner had the girl scrambled among the leaves than a pair of angry looking boys appeared around the corner, "Hey – you two seen that ginger witch?" one of them shouted at Kuro.

Opening his mouth to speak Mai cut across him, "Yeah, she just ran into the building." She said eyeing them dubiously.

"Thanks!" The second boy shouted as they bolted into the building.

Looking up Kuro commented, "Hidden among the leaves, how appropriate for a Konoha native."

Dropping out of the tree the girl scowled at Kuro before turning to Mai, "Thanks, why did you help me?"

"Being chased isn't a nice feeling."

The girl frowned, "What does that mea…" she started to ask but Kuro gripped her arm and shook his head.

Yanking her arm from the boys grip she sat down on the ground next to Mai, "I don't know what's with you guys but at least you don't seem to want to fight me so I'll stick around for a bit."

"Why where they chasing you?" Kuro asked in a monotone.

"They claim that I gave them fleas."

"Why would they claim that?" Mai asked curiously.

"Because of Piro here." She said as a furry face poked out of her top and meowed.

"You bring a cat to school with you?" enquired Kuro.

"It's a bonding thing, my family are cat trainers – we train with a cat our whole lives and become a team in fights."

"So why did they say you had fleas?" Mai asked.

"Because the older one was an Inuzuka, they're Dog nin and hate my family because we are Cat nin, stupid isn't it?"

Mai and Kuro just nodded watching as the small animal wriggled free of its owners clothing before trotting over and nuzzling against Mai, "Well that's weird, she never does that." The girl said.

Mai just laughed nervously holding out her hand, "I'm Mai by the way."

"Kuro." The boy declared with a nod.

"Makato," The girl said, "And one day I will be the strongest Kunoichi in the world!"

* * *

Deep in the forests outside of the village border Naruto and Hinata lay down in a clearing looking at the sky side by side. Reaching over and interlacing his fingers with Hinata's Naruto smiled, he loved moments like this – He didn't have to pick Mai up from the academy for another hour and for now he could just enjoy some quiet time with one of the two most important people in his life.

Hinata smiled when she felt Naruto's hand in hers, turning to face him she absorbed his features; those stunning blue eyes, those adorable whisker marks.

"What?" he asked eventually turning to look at her too.

"I was just contemplating how lucky I am to have such a handsome man in my life." She said her cheeks flushing slightly red.

Naruto looked deep into her eyes, "Not as lucky as me for having someone so stunning even take so much as a second look in my direction let alone love me."

Hinata blushed before closing the distance between them and kissing him, "And we get to go on a week long trip, just the two of us." She said with a questionable smile on her lips.

Naruto gave an almost predatory smile in return, "You know it's so heavy carrying two tents with us."

Hinata pretended to be thinking hard, "Yes, so heavy." she agreed.

"And it's kind of wasteful of space we could use for…" Naruto racked his brains.

"…More important equipment - yes" Hinata finished for him nodding in agreement.

The both smiled and blushed.

"You know sleeping bags weigh a fair amount…"

"Don't push it."

* * *

Mai scratched Piro between the ears as the cat brushed up against her while she tried to listen to Iruka sensei's speech. To her left Kuro sat taking notes and to her right Makoto frowned at her cat giving all it's attention to someone else, she had opted to sit with them as they seemed nice enough and apparently Kuro had said something to the Inuzuka boy earlier that now had him giving Kuro a wide birth.

It surprised Makoto that he would stand up for a complete stranger but then again these two had become known among the class for being a bit odd. She turned her attention from her Mai and to Iruka sensei who appeared to be wrapping up for the day.

"Ok you can all go, but can Mai, Kuro and Makoto stay behind please I need to talk to them." The usual "Ooh" and tutting noises came from the class as they left.

Walking to the front the three looked at Iruka confused, Makoto especially so – she had only met these two today.

Iruka sighed and looked at the three before him, "Now I know that Inusashi-kun can be a bit mean to Makoto," Iruka began referring to the Inuzuka boy that had been chasing Makoto, "but that does not mean, Kuro, that you can threaten to," Iruka looked at a piece of paper on his desk, "'Show him that it is possible to spay more than just dogs'."

Makoto's mouth fell open slightly; Kuro had threatened that having met her once?

"Now I sense that there is more to this than Inusashi-kun described, care to explain how this threat came about?"

Kuro explained the meeting with the boy and moved on to afterwards, "When I went into the boys toilets at the end of lunch he was telling his friend how the Sawatari clan where just a bunch of useless fur balls that didn't deserve to be allowed into the same school as the Inuzuka's – then he began to describe a plan involving capturing Piro…"

"Piro?" Iruka interrupted.

"My cat." Makoto said holding said animal firmly against her as she heard Kuro's story.

"It was at that point that I informed Inuzuka-san that if he attempted to either harm Makato-san or her cat I would make sure he never had the chance to procreate."

Iruka sighed, "Ok, I don't agree with your methods but I will concede that you did not overstep what I consider to be a reasonable retaliation to a threat, even if it _wasn't_ aimed at you."

The man sighed, "Makoto, you can go if you want there's something else I need to talk about with these two."

Nodding Makoto turned to leave, half way to the door she stopped and turned back bowing, "A-Arigato Kuro-kun!" She said loudly before turning and running from the room.

Iruka smiled at the stunned look on the boys face, "But… I did nothing deserving…"

Iruka cut across him, "You did more than you know, their cats are very precious to members of the Sawatari clan and for preventing them even trying to steal it she is grateful."

"Now I wanted to talk to you two about living arrangements for the next week."

* * *

Walking back from the school with a pouting Mai and her father, Kuro started to speak, "Uzumaki-san it wasn't necessary to…"

"Naruto, Uzumaki-san makes me feel old."

"But you are…"

"Finish that sentence and I will show you my meaner streak."

Unfazed Kuro began again, "Naruto-san, it wasn't necessary for you to have Iruka-sensei feed me in your absence, I used to feed myself before you started insisting that I eat at your home every night."

Naruto smiled, "To be honest kid it's not just about you, Mai-chan would miss you if it was just her and Iruka-sensei… Oomph!"

Looking down Naruto saw a beat red Mai with her fist in his stomach, "Iruka-sensei begin basic Tai-jutsu has he?" He asked rubbing the spot where he had just been punched.

"No," Kuro answered, "However having spotted Mai punch your leg this morning he instructed her it would be more effective to strike you in the stomach."

Naruto ran a string of curses under his breath about the children's teacher, looking at them he realised just how much that was going to cost him in that stupid swear box. "Oh hell, ah shit – OH FOR FUCK SAKE!"

* * *

Mai rubbed her eyes sleepily as she was being carried through the streets of Konoha, she was sat in Naruto's arms only half awake and not quite fully aware of what was going on else she would have been kicking up much more of a fuss. Naruto was carrying her to Iruka's house where she would be staying for the duration of his mission to Suna, however she was not in the least happy about this arrangement. She wanted to come with her father to the foreign village and didn't understand why she couldn't – in fact the reason she was so sleepy was she had spent most of the night arguing with him over whether or not she could join them on the mission.

Fortunately for Naruto, but unfortunately for Mai, Hinata had remained with them to make sure that Naruto did not cave to his daughter which had nearly happened on more than one occasion. Naruto, it seemed, suffered from an affliction that a lot of parents suffered from, he was hugely week against his daughters tears. When she started crying and declaring that she didn't want to be separated from her dad for that long it tugged at his heart.

Hinata served to remind him that although it was only a political mission it was still not advisable to take her along, especially with the amount of missing-nin activity on the roads between Suna and Konoha recently.

Arriving at the door of Iruka's house Naruto knocked and waited, after a short time the older man opened his door and smiled. "Not good in the mornings is she?" he asked quietly.

"Usually much better if she doesn't spend half the night trying to persuade me to let her come with me."

Iruka laughed lightly, "You held up ok then and didn't cave."

Naruto scratched the back of his neck laughing nervously, "I almost did but fortunately Hinata had come over to finalise the mission details and kind of stopped me."

Iruka smiled slightly, _'with a bit of luck the idiot will figure it out soon.'_ He thought to himself.

Taking the now lightly snoring girl from her fathers' arms he looked out at the early morning mist, the village was cold and quiet. "You know I have been a Shinobi for nearly twenty years and it still surprises me how quiet this village is at this time – what time do you leave?"

Naruto nodded in agreement, he could never get used to quiet, "We leave at six," he looked down at his watch, "so I better be going, thanks for agreeing to take care of her Iruka-sensei!" He said happily with is famous grin.

"No problem, I am her godfather after all – plus I spent most of your academy years taking care of you I guess I should extend the same courtesy to your daughter." Iruka said with a slight smirk.

Laughing nervously Naruto said his last goodbyes and kissed Mai on the forehead before heading off into the early morning.

"Well then, let's get you to bed for a couple more hours." Iruka said to the sleeping girl in his arms.

* * *

Hinata stood waiting by the gate, it was just after their arranged meeting time but she supposed she should expect him to be at least slightly late, he had been Kakashi's student at one point after all.

Suddenly she became aware of a patch of yellow moving toward her in the thick white mist, as it approached she could make out the features of the handsome man she was proud to call her boyfriend… well, to the people who knew anyway.

"Sorry Hina-chan, I took a while longer than expected dropping Mai off with Iruka."

"Really, I thought you 'got lost on the road of life.'"

Naruto frowned, "I'm not _that_ late, if I was Kakashi-sensei I wouldn't be here for another two or three hours."

Hinata just smiled and started to walk out of the gates slowly so as to allow Naruto to catch up.

"Did she cause any trouble when you dropped her off this morning?" She asked curiously.

"Nah, didn't have the energy after last night, fell asleep in my arms as we headed over there."

Hinata giggled, "You know she is going to be furious when she wakes up."

Naruto nodded, "But at least she is with someone she knows well, as great as baa-chan would be at looking after her she has only met Mai a couple of times, I think Mai might shrink back into her shell if I did that to her."

Hinata smiled at how caring a father Naruto was, "I'm sure she will be fine, as you said she knows Iruka-sensei well."

Naruto smiled, "And he's even having Kuro join them for meals so it should be just like home."

Hinata couldn't resist it anymore and pulled him into a walking hug.

"What?" He asked.

"Nothing, you are just too adorable."

* * *

Iruka sighed as the girl across the table from him sulked, "I'm sorry Mai-chan but it's your fathers job, he has to do it."

"He could have taken me with him!" She pouted cutely.

"No he couldn't Mai, missions are sometimes dangerous and he doesn't want you to get hurt."

"I went with him on a mission before!"

"When he brought you back he had already finished his mission, he was returning home."

She just sulked staring at her breakfast with such intensity it may burst into flame under the pressure.

* * *

Kuro sighed inwardly when he answered his door to a very moody looking Mai, Iruka had told both of them the arrangement after class yesterday and it was only too clear to him what had Mai upset. He understood completely, he had heard her past and understood her strong bond with her father even if it had formed over a relatively short period, however he did feel she was overreacting. Fortunately for him Kuro was the quiet type and didn't feel it necessary to vocalise this belief, if he had it would have made it a long day indeed.

As they came out of the block of flats Kuro noticed their teacher stood a short distance away waiting for them, nodding to his teacher they began to make their way to the academy.

After a brief period of silence Kuro felt it necessary to ask a question, "Where do you live Iruka-sensei?"

Iruka looked round, "Oh a little way from the Hokage tower, not too far away."

Kuro frowned, "But isn't that on the other side of the academy from here? In which case it's really not necessary to…"

Iruka sighed, "Naruto said that if I wanted any peace at all I needed to pick you up in the mornings, besides I need the exercise."

* * *

"So, why did you take such a shining to Kuro?" Hinata asked as the two of them crossed the border between fire country and wind country.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked frowning slightly.

"Well, I know he's Mai's best friend but you're always taking care of him; you buy him food, he eats at your house – in fact he's there more often than I am. I was just sort of wandering why?"

Naruto thought for a moment, "Have you noticed his eyes?"

"What has that got to do with…"

"Have you noticed them?" Naruto cut across her.

Hinata nodded, "Sure, I've spent most of my life around various noble families, bloodlines become one of the first things you spot after a while."

"Has it ever struck you as odd that no one else in the village has eyes like his?"

Hinata thought for a moment, "I hadn't really thought about it, is he from another village then? Why isn't he there?"

"He was brought back by Gai's team two years ago."

"Why?"

Naruto looked at her for a moment before continuing, "Hasn't it struck you as odd that he would be living alone?"

"Not really, you always did."

Naruto sighed, "Why did I live alone Hinata?"

Hinata's expression became emotionless and her eyes darkened as realisation sank in, "Because you were an orphan that no one wanted around the other children."

Naruto nodded, "The boys a genius, I couldn't understand why someone wouldn't have adopted him so I asked around and got the story."

Hinata remained silent patiently waiting for Naruto to continue, "Apparently Gai and his team where sent in to look into reports of unrest in a village on the borders to the south. When they arrived they discovered there had been a… I think the local government described it as a _purification_."

He paused long enough for Hinata to feel it necessary to ask, "What where they purifying?" She asked though she had a horrible feeling she already knew.

"Blood. It was a blood culling, a thing bred from fear and ignorance – they attempted to completely erase Kuro's clan from the village believing that the presence of a bloodline in the village would attract war."

Hinata covered her mouth as a prickling sensation started around her eyes, "They arrived just in time to save him, when they had arrived the villagers that hadn't died in the fight had cornered him and his mother. Apparently Gai managed to save Kuro in time but his mother…"

"…She died with Kuro in her arms," Naruto was now speaking through clenched teeth, anger evident in every breath he took, "Even as Gai called for a medic to try and save her life she was repeating over and over, 'please don't hurt him, please don't hurt him.' Until she took her last breath."

Hinata was crying openly now, "That's horrible…"

"And full of fucking twisted irony… the village so scared of losing its members to war lost half its members in the struggle."

Naruto laughed despite himself, "The worst part is it's not even an offensive bloodline, it's a scanning type with extremely limited battle potential. Records say that the family primary worked with scrolls, producing and repairing summoning scrolls was their speciality."

Naruto had stopped and now slumped down against a tree with his head in his hands.

"They weren't even a threat!" he screamed, "What was the point?"

Hinata sat down next to him putting an arm around him, "At least now he has a friend, and you're making sure he's ok."

"Yeah but is it enough Hin? Will it make it all better? Of course it isn't! Of course it won't!" he said slamming a fist into the bark of the tree.

Hinata pulled his face up and forced him to look at her, staring deep into his cerulean eyes she spoke firmly but not harshly, "No, you're right it won't, but there is nothing that will. Naruto you have to stop adding everyone's grief on top of your own, you are a strong man but you cannot possibly save everyone. You have done a hell of a lot, you saved Mai-chan from a terrible life, you're helping Kuro a lot whether he would like to admit it or not… and you already saved me." She said kissing him before pulling him into a tight hug.

"Do you think you can continue yet?" She asked starting to pull away, they where already behind time and Gaara didn't like to be kept waiting.

Before she could pull away completely though he tugged her back holding her tightly as if afraid she may disappear, "Just a little longer… let me stay like this just a little longer."

Hinata held him tightly and said nothing, she didn't have to.

* * *

A/N: Well it seems that as soon as I give warning that I won't have time to update I get a chance to do some writing, however as I said before it could be a long time before the next chapter.

My target for this chapter was 5000 words as most of mine recently have been nearer to 1000, I didn't make it sadly but at over 3,600 it's still three times the length of the last chapter. I would like to say a particular thankyou to Triser, my beta reader, for this chapter as not only did he return the chapter to me within only few hours of me sending it but also picked up on some mistakes that where frankly apalling on my part.

Oh and thanks to the slightly extended length of this chapter I introduced some of Kuro's back story ealier than I had anicipated, yay! And to anyone who hasn't noticed Makoto and Piro came straight out of Kanon, hell I even got Mai's name from Kanon - I love that series. Until next time...


	12. Uncomfortable Proposal

**A/N:** What's this? An Update? Can't be - but it is. I know this has long time coming and I am sorry for the delay, I was working primarily on my other currently active story for a while and then... well I guess other things took priority. All those who have been patiently waiting should thank my beta, Triser, for emailing me to ask if I intended to keep the story going - and then having it beta'd within less than an hour of when I sent it. I am not entirely happy with this chapter, most of it was written some time back and I find the children harder and harder to write but I like Iruka in this chapter - I figure this must be what he is like as an actual teacher. Well If I base him on the nicer teachers I remember from primary school.

* * *

Naruto smiled at Gaara as he walked into the man's office, though it was less obvious Gaara returned the gesture and rose to greet them.

"Naruto, my old friend, how have you been?" He asked as he walked around his desk.

"Good, how about you?" He asked as the two hugged as if brothers separated for many years.

"I cannot complain," he turned to Hinata, "and you, I am afraid I do not recognise you though I am sure we have met."

Hinata bowed slightly, "Not since the Chunin exam, and you have changed greatly since then."

A momentary flicker passed over Gaara's features, "Yes… I am glad to say I have." After a brief pause he smiled sadly before sitting back behind his desk.

"Do you know why you are here?"

"Well the mission scroll wasn't very specific – something about a dispute involving one of your citizens and one of ours." Hinata answered.

Gaara almost laughed, if it could be called that, causing Hinata and Naruto to exchange a puzzled look.

"Er… Gaara?"

"You could say that it's a dispute… but it's more of a lovers tiff."

"Come again?" Naruto asked with a sweat drop forming on his head.

"LET ME IN I WILL BEAT THE CRAP OUT OF HIM!" Came a scream from the hallway.

Gaara sighed and walked over to the door, sticking his head out he addressed the guard, "It's ok let her in."

He returned to his desk and a very angry Temari stormed into the room before spinning and glaring at Hinata and Naruto, "Where is he?" she asked after a long pause, her voice laced with barely controlled rage.

"Who?" Hinata asked.

"Shikamaru the stupid shadow loving, lazy ass, cloud watching, handsome piece of shit!"

Naruto simply raised and eyebrow while Hinata mumbled, "handsome?" under her breath.

Gaara cut in from his position at the desk his head leant on his hands, "It would appear that he was not sent."

"He pulls a stunt like this and then he doesn't come to sort it out? Bastard!"

"Ano… what did he do?" Hinata asked.

"He proposed!"

Silence descended on the room as Naruto and Hinata looked at her not sure quite what to say, after several minutes Naruto decided to break the tension.

"Well congratulations I guess!" he said cheerily only to get an elbow in the ribs from Hinata.

"Congratulations?" Temari said her voice holding nothing but anger, "Congratulations? This is meant to be a defining moment in a girls life and he FUCKS IT UP!" She screamed the last part.

Naruto had a sinking feeling; "You haven't been to Konoha in about three months have you?"

She shook her head.

"And he hasn't been here has he?"

Again she shook her head.

"So he proposed…"

"…BY FUCKING MAIL!"

Naruto had to try not to laugh – it was so Shikamaru it hurt, Hinata decided to take a positive position to try and smooth things over – Gaara just sat at his desk smirking.

"Well – it could be worse." Hinata said cheerily.

Temari glared at her, "I'll read you the letter shall I?"

She pulled out a crumpled piece of paper from her pocket and began reading out loud:

"_Dear Temari,_

_It would be too troublesome to come all the way to Suna to do this so I will just send a letter – you had better appreciate this it was a real bother to find some stamps._

_I love you will you marry me?_

_That's all I wanted to say – if it's a yes give me some warning so I can get a ring from somewhere – might just ask my mother for hers, makes me seem romantic and costs me nothing._

_Hmmm… probably didn't need to write that last bit – never mind, see you next time I can be bothered._

_Shikamaru."_

Naruto and Hinata winced periodically through the reading, "So," Naruto turned to Hinata, "Is it carnations for funerals? I can never remember."

Makoto looked around at the various faces glaring at her, this was not good – not by any stretch of the imagination. Of the various boys that had cornered her one stepped forward, "My little brother says your flea bitten self went and got some guy to pick on him."

"No… I…" Makato pushed back into the corner desperately looking for an escape.

"Well – turns out my brother has friends to, and so do I…" The older boys all sneered – there where around six in total, all of them older than her and all of them looked like they wanted any excuse to beat her up.

"Excuse me," came a polite male voice from behind them, turning they saw the speaker was a younger boy than them, with silver hair and violet eyes, "It's very rude to attempt to intimidate someone in such a manner."

Next to him a girl of around the same age with shoulder length, dark blonde hair nodded, "You ok Mako-chan?" she called to the girl.

Immediate relief spread over the girls face at seeing her two newest friends, she nodded but didn't say anything.

The ringleader tutted, "More you little vermin show up, you guys want beating up to?"

Kuro frowned, "If possible it would be preferable to avoid anyone being 'beaten up' as you say."

"Well that's just to bad – we need to show the bitch whose…" Whether he was going to say, best, boss or even biggest will remain a mystery as it was at this moment that the boy found his mouth forcibly shut by a fist.

Toppling backwards the boy fell to the ground in more shock than anything else, looking up he saw the small blonde girl looking extremely angry, her eyes pupils had elongated slightly starting to become like those of a cat and a foul chakra filled the air.

Jumping to their leader aid another boy fell to the ground this time victim to Kuro as the boy defended his first real friend.

Taking advantage of the fact they where facing the other way Makoto punched one of the boys in the kidneys causing him to buckle just in time to meet Mai's knee on it's way to his face.

Seeing the way this fight was going the other boys began to flee leaving their friends behind to get away on their own.

Mai nodded in satisfaction, Kuro looked toward Makoto, "Are you ok?"

She nodded standing but stopped, "Piro!" she shouted suddenly.

"What? Where is he, is he hurt?" Mai asked spinning round.

"I don't know," Makoto, said as she began to cry, "He's not here."

Naruto read the menu of the restaurant he was currently sat in, or at least he attempted to – he could not make head or tail of what it said in its fancy italic lettering and foreign words.

He sighed and looked over to where Hinata sat opposite him, she didn't seem to be having any difficulty with anything other than choosing between which sounded nicer. The restaurant they where sat in was dim with candles on the tables and more cutlery in each individual place than Naruto had in his entire flat – needless to say Naruto was completely out of his depth.

In the end he decided he would just have whatever Hinata did and hope it was not just a salad. After a brief discussion with Gaara it had been decided that they would stay in Sand for the night and head back early tomorrow with Temari so that she could go and beat the crap out of Shikamaru, in the mean time they decided to make use of the fact that no one in sand knew who they where.

It was amazing to be in a place where no one knew that the table was occupied by the "Hyuuga princess" or the "Demon Child". It was also nice as it meant they could have a proper date for the first time since they had gotten together, a date that was not held in secret and a date that did not need excuses planning in advance.

He smiled at the girl across from him, after a few moments she noticed his gaze, "What?" she asked blushing slightly.

"Nothing, just contemplating how nice it is to be seen out with you – I must be the envy of every man in this room… and even a few women."

Hinata smiled, "Oh I doubt it, _all_ the women are very jealous of me."

They smiled at each other for a while until a cough snapped them back to reality, "Are Sir and Madam ready to order?" asked a rather stiff looking elderly gentleman.

Blushing and avoiding each others gaze they picked up their menu's and started making their orders – though Naruto's order was mainly him saying "and the same for me."

After the waiter departed the two went back to coyly flirting with each other.

"Iruka-sensei!" came a yell from the door, the older man looked round to see Mai, Kuro and a crying Makoto stood in the doorway.

Standing he abandoned his cup of coffee and half eaten biscuit and walked to the door, "What's the matter Makoto?" he asked squatting down to her level.

"Iruka-sensei," Kuro started, "I believe it is my duty to inform you I may have to carry out my previous threat toward Inuzuka-san."

Iruka frowned before realisation dawned on him, "Piro."

Makoto sobbed and Mai spoke up, "We found some older kids picking on Mako-chan, once we chased them off we realised Piro was gone."

Iruka sighed and went to the back of the staffroom motioning for them to follow, he picked up the receiver and looked down a list that was pinned to the wall next to the phone, stopping when he found the one he wanted. Dialling the number he waited for a moment before the receiver at the other end was picked up.

"Hello Sawatari-san? Is this Makoto-chan's mother?" He asked, "Good, well this is Iruka from the academy… yes I'm afraid their has been an incident… no your daughter is fine though it appears a boy in the year above has Piro… I'm afraid I don't know which one… that would be most appreciated… ok, I shall see you shortly… thank you – bye." Sighing Iruka put the phone back down and looked over at the three young children in front of him

"Makoto, how are you feeling?" He asked but received only a sniffle in reply, "Well, your mother says she will be here shortly – she as very upset to hear that Piro was taken from you and said she will bring 'Rin' with her to help look for him."

Makoto seemed to brighten, "Now until she gets here do you think you can stay here in the staffroom with Mai and Kuro and I will see if any of the other teachers have seen him."

Makoto nodded her head and sat down in the seat Iruka indicated for her, "Would you like a chocolate biscuit?" he asked.

Makoto nodded and Iruka put the tray of chocolate biscuits from his desk in front of them, "Now don't you three eat all of them now, I'll be back shortly."

"Iruka-sensei," Mai's voice came from behind him, he turned to look at her, "Thank you!" she said happily, Iruka just smiled and walked out of the staffroom.

Sawatari Akiko Jumped quickly from rooftop to rooftop in an attempt to reach the academy faster – to say she was angry would be an understatement, she was livid. Behind her followed a large black panther, its muscles just below it's fur visibly flexed and tightened as it ran.

As she came to the academy gates she spoke to it, "Rin, you go look for Piro, I'll go check how Makoto is doing."

Rin nodded and walked toward the playground, sniffing the air for traces of Piro's scent. Once Rin had walked off Akiko headed into the school stopping briefly at the reception desk, "I was called about ten minutes ago by one Umino Iruka, can you tell me where I could find him?"

The man behind the desk nodded and pointed down the hallway, "He should be in the staffroom, up the staircase, first room on your right."

Akiko bowed in thanks and swept down the hallway an air of displeasure following her, she had had enough of this kind of incident – sure it had never happened to Makato before but someone in their clan was always victim to comments by the Inuzuka's, Even though Iruka hadn't said she knew it was them – it always was.

"…"

"What?" Hinata asked innocently as Naruto just stood there gazing at her.

"No."

"No what?"

"I simply cannot believe that's true!"

Hinata giggled and played with a paper umbrella that had been stuck into her desert, "Well whether you believe me or not that _is_ what happened."

Naruto looked at her blankly, "Are you sure we're talking about the same person? Hanabi, as in your younger sister, kicked Hiashi, as in your dad, in the balls?"

Hinata nodded, "She seemed rather angry and… showed it."

"To his balls?"

Hinata smiled, "Hyuuga women are known equally for their serene appearance and demonic tempers… you should watch yourself."

Naruto subconsciously crossed his legs, "Really? She really kicked him?"

Hinata laughed, "Yes! Is it so hard to believe that she would fight back if told he wanted to marry her off?"

"I guess not but… you never kick a man in his family jewels… it's just not right."

Hinata shrugged, "If you want you 'family jewels' to stay out of harms way be careful what you say to her… Father was talking an octave higher for nearly a fortnight."

Naruto shuddered, "I assume that was the end of marriage talks then?"

Hinata sighed deeply, "Sadly not, I feel almost sorry for father in that respect."

Naruto gave her a puzzled expression, "Surely it's his own fault."

Hinata shook her head slightly, "You have to understand, as cold as father may be he is like that for a reason, very few of the decisions he has made about mine and my sisters lives have been his own. The Hyuuga council have pressured him horribly, there where even… rumours…" She trailed off sadly.

"Rumours?" Naruto asked quietly, sensing that this was one of those topics Hinata both did and did not want to talk about.

"When… when Hanabi-chan was born, mother did not die straight away, she died nearly a week later yet the medical report lists the cause of death as 'complications during childbirth.'"

Naruto frowned, "That seems a little unlikely."

Hinata nodded sadly, "About that time father got into an argument with the council, they wanted to seal children from birth but father apposed them… Mother was from the branch house, it's said that…" Hinata sniffed and wiped a tear that had rolled down her cheek away, "… that one of the elders activated her seal to teach father a lesson."

Naruto reached across to grab her hand, he didn't know what to say 'that's horrible' would make things worse and 'I'm sorry' would sound like he pitied her, and if he had learned anything in their relationship it was Hyuuga Hinata loathed being pitied.

Hinata returned the gestured by gripping his hand equally firmly, "It was at this time that certain decisions where made, father distanced himself from us as he knew that one of us would be sealed and he had been threatened – if he continued not to play ball whichever one of us was sealed would not last long."

Naruto glared at her, "And that's why you made your decision." His voice taking a slightly cold edge.

"Decision?" Hinata asked nervously, her voice clearly of a person that had been discovered but was trying to make out she was clueless.

"I've noticed, and I am sure others have, that you have an abundance of natural talent – which you ignore." His expression turned sympathetic, "I have seen that when you apply yourself and ignore your confidence issues you are truly a strong girl, never before have I realised that it wasn't your confidence holding you back… it was Hanabi."

Hinat surprised him by returning his glare, "She did not 'hold me back', I simply didn't train as hard as I should have done."

"And in doing so sacrificed your freedom."

"And guaranteed hers!" The restaurant turned silent as the shy girl banged her fist on the table and stood up to shout at Naruto. He had never seen her properly angry but he was on his way now, "I admit that it is not the best decision I have ever made but I made it when I was five years old and I will stick by it! You know why Naruto? Because I love my sister! There is no way in hell I am going to let her get sealed and killed by the council – better plans could be made but it was too late for that long ago! I never really did anything anyway, I just didn't work as hard as I could, forced myself to study the more sedate topics that would ensure I was seen as better marriage material than clan head. And in return my sister will never feel the agony of having her brain cells killed off one by one for someone else's mistakes!"

Naruto, who had been meeting her gaze throughout her rant now lowered it, he picked up his napkin and calmly cleaned his mouth before standing and leaving a considerable wad of cash on the table. Turning to leave he spoke in a quiet tone, one that froze Hinata regardless of the words he said.

"I know you love your sister, I never questioned that, but self sacrifice is the last right of a coward. All you have done is caused your sister pain, how will she feel when you die instead of her? How will she feel when she learns that you could have beaten her if you tried? I am sorry Hinata but the girl I fell in love with wasn't so self-centred – you're just scared of being the one left behind… If you see the girl I gave my heart to later on, tell her I'll sleep at Gaara's – I hope the hotel bed feels full enough with just you and your twisted sensibilities."

And with that Naruto left the restaurant without turning round, as soon as he was gone she slumped into her chair and began to sob uncontrollably.


	13. Train wreck

**A/N:** Well to say I was surprised by the response to my last chapter would be a lie, but I didn't expect it to be so extreme. A lot of people seemed to get quite angry that Naruto and Hinata had a fight - news flash - all couples have the occasional fight. I am trying to steer clear of the typical 'perfect relationship' people normaly give Naruto and Hinata but for those of you who are worried - they will end up together by the end. They will also have at least one more fight before the end of book 1 (yes that's right - I have decided to make a second book for Mai, feel free to bake a cake or something). This book will end in another ten or so chapters (very rough estimate) at which point there will be a time skip and book 2 will pick up in Mai's genin days - though this is only a rough plan for the moment.

I had intended to get this chapter out earlier but I had something called a 'lit. review' to write - if I have to read anything more about Nafion membranes or PAAM Hydrogel I might just scream, or cry in a corner. Oh, and don't get me started on PPy microactuation - I should have picked an easier topic.

I like this chapter; it seemed to flow easily, even if it is rather short, and goes someway to explaining _why_ they had a fight at the end of the last chapter. Enjoy.

* * *

"What did you do?" Gaara asked from the comfortable chair in which he currently resided, his hands forming a steeple in front of his face.

"Nothing… I…" Naruto was pacing around Gaara's living room, a spacious affair but sparsely decorated – it seemed to reflect both his position and his personality, "I… Fucked up."

"How so?"

Naruto fell down into a chair opposite Gaara's, "Well… the girl I came with…"

"Hinata-san?"

"Yes… we have kind of been seeing each other, and… I made her cry."

Gaara looked at him evenly, "How?"

"Well, she's been holding back for a long time now…. So long I think she forgot how to actually go all out, but recently she's started to shine through again."

"And this angers you?"

"No… it's just," Naruto ran a hand through his hair, "When I found out _why_ she'd always been holding back I got a little… Kyuubi."

Gaara nodded in sympathy, getting a little 'shikaku' used to happen to him too, it basically meant that raised emotions let out a little youkai which in turn raised emotions etc… it had a tendency to make you blow things out of proportion.

"So why _was_ she holding back?"

Naruto stood up and resumed his pacing, "To protect her little sister; you see in her clan they have this fucking ridiculous rule – it says that of the head of the family's children one will become the heir and the others will be sealed with a barbaric seal and placed into a branch house."

"I see."

"Oh there's more, when they where children her father received a threat that if he didn't play ball with the clan council whichever of his children might find the seal used to kill them. Upon hearing this Hinata decided to hold back so that her sister could live on!"

"Self sacrifice." Gaara deduced calmly.

Naruto growled, "The last right of the coward!" he swore bitterly, "She gave no care to how her sister would feel being left behind like that!"

"Are you sure you are not more concerned about how you would feel?"

Naruto glared at him, "This isn't about me."

"On the contrary I think this is very much about you, if you would please take a seat and calm down for a moment."

Naruto reluctantly took a seat and watched Gaara stand and poor something into glassed, he returned with a small amount of a brown liquid in two glasses.

"Drink this… slowly though – it's expensive."

Naruto smelt it and pulled back instantly, "What the hell is it?"

"Whiskey, single cask," Gaara answered simply, "It will help you calm down – drink it."

Naruto reluctantly sipped at the beverage, he wasn't impressed but it did seem to be calming him.

"Are you feeling a little calmer now?" Gaara asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Yes."

"Good, now I want you to ignore all your personal feelings and argue with me based purely on logic for a moment, can you do that?"

Naruto nodded, "When I attacked Konoha during the Konoha exams, what did you feel where your chances of beating me?"

Naruto began to puff his chest out when Gaara held out his hand, "Logic and honesty only please."

Naruto deflated and thought for a moment sipping his drink, "I didn't think I could beat you."

"Then why did you try?"

Naruto thought again, "I lost sight of the fact I couldn't win and fought through to save people I cared about."

"Would you have given your life to save them?"

"Yes, I would hav…."

"Coward."

Silence reigned in the room for several seconds, "_What did you call me_?" Naruto asked in an unbelievably cold voice.

"I called you a coward – after all, by your own admission you where willing to give your life and you said earlier that self sacrifice was 'the last right of the coward'."

Naruto blinked and opened his mouth but found he had nothing to say, seeing this Gaara continued, "If you told Hinata about that fight do you believe she would be angry with you?"

Naruto sunk back into his chair looking depressed and contemplative, "No… she'd be proud."

"Why?"

"She always said she loved the way I protected those precious to me."

"Now let us look at her situation, I presume she was young when she made this decision?"

"Five."

"At that age what could she do? She had the options of saving herself or someone she held precious – what was she supposed to do? What would _you_ do?"

After a somewhat lengthy pause Naruto looked at Gaara with watery eyes, "Exactly what she did."

Gaara nodded, "Then why are you angry?"

Naruto was silent again, "Because I'm scared of losing her."

* * *

Inuzuka Tsume was heading home, she was tired, irritated and all in all not in a mood to be messed with. Padding along beside her was the large and fierce looking Kuromaru; suddenly aforementioned animal stopped and sniffed the air.

"What is it?" She asked, hoping it was just someone's dinner that had caught her companion's attention.

"Fear… and an Inuzuka clan member."

Suddenly forgetting her previous annoyance she proceeded straight to clan leader mode, "Take me."

* * *

Hinata stared at the ceiling above the bed in what was supposed to be the room she would share with Naruto. Her gaze had been blankly stuck in the same place for so long that colours seemed to slowly wash before her eyes and patterns seemed to fade in and out of the stucco.

She was numb, emotionally and physically. She didn't know what she had done wrong, why Naruto had gotten so angry or what to do about it now. A knock came from the door causing her heart to skip a beat, she stood up as her heart seemed to try and make up for it's mistake by going into overdrive. Was it him? Had he come to see her? Was he still angry?

Her hand trembled as she reached out to grip the handle, she turned it slowly and pulled, it didn't open. Realising her mistake her other hand slowly made it's way to the bolt and slid it out pulling the door once more.

"Good evening madam – I have brought your towels."

Hinata laughed; how foolish she had been getting so worked up when it was just a hotel worker. She laughed more, and more, she was hysterical.

"Ma'am?" Asked the young boy with the towels.

Hinata collapsed to her knees, and cried and she laughed, she was so stupid for thinking he'd come, he didn't need her. He didn't need to apologise, he would go home and stop talking to her; she'd never see him – she'd never see Mai.

The boy at the door was gone but it was still wide open, she could hear someone in the distance saying something about a hysterical woman and calling for someone to help her.

She always seemed to need help; it was then that she noticed blonde spiky hair coming down the corridor.

* * *

Tsume jumped onto the academy wall and looked in the direction Kuromaru pointed out to her, she could see a group of children cornered by a large panther.

"Ren?" Tsume shouted over to the feline.

The animal turned it's head, "Tsume-sama, Kuromaru," it replied with a bow, "Your arrival is appropriately timed."

Tsume jumped down and walked over, "Really? And why, may I ask, are you cornering a group of children?" She looked through them and recognised two faces, "Some from my clan as well."

To the surprise of the experienced Kunoichi Ren growled, "Look behind them."

The children started shuffling and looking guilty, behind them she observed the shape of a small cat, barely more than a kitten, surrounded by blood, it's breathing laboured but even. To one side was a stone that had evidently been used to hit the animal, a guttural growl came from the woman's throat.

She looked to the children, "Kuromaru, go get Akiko," the large black dog left, letting Ren tend to his kin she fixed her gaze onto her clan members she bared her fangs, "_Explain._"

* * *

In the staff room Makoto was clinging to her mothers kimono as her friends looked on, "And… and then Mai and Kuro showed up, they scared off the bullies but Piro was gone!" Fresh sobs filled the air as Akiko soothed her daughter gently.

She silently made her appreciation known to the two other children as she rubbed Makoto's head, "Ren went out looking for her, and I'm sure Piro's fine. Dry those tears ok? Come one, let's go so if Ren has found her."

She stood up and took Makoto's hand as a familiar voice floated across from the doorway, "Akiko-smma."

Turning to see the owner Akiko was taken aback, "Kuromaru? What are you doing here?"

The animal hung his head slightly, "Please follow me."

* * *

Hinata felt arms wrap round her and carry her over to the bed, once there she was gently placed down and the person that had helped her left briefly to talk to someone at the door.

"I'll look after her now, thank you for showing me the way."

The owner of the voice sat down on the bed next to her and put an arm round her, "It's a good job Gaara sent me over here to see what was going on, I don't know what that idiot did but I'm sure it's not worth crying over."

Hinata turned bleary eyes toward the speaker and tried to focus, "T-Temari-san?"

The older woman wiped away Hinata tears and smiled softly, "Yes, I met you earlier remember?"

Hinata nodded dumbly and shivered, within seconds the sheets from the bed had been pulled around her in a sort of impromptu jacket.

"Why don't you tell me what happened, Gaara was vague and simply said I should check on you."

Hinata sniffed, "Naruto hates me."

Temari snorted, "That idiot doesn't hate anyone, hell he befriended Gaara when his idea of friendship was introducing you to his sand and then feeding you to it."

Hinata giggled slightly, "Now that's more like it!" Temari shouted happily with a smile, "Just a sec, I'll be right back."

Temari popped out for a few minutes during which Hinata tried to calm down, "I didn't know what you'd prefer so I got triple chocolate."

Hinata found a tub of something very cold thrust into her hand, the label told her it was in fact ice-cream, "It's for eating not staring," Temari told her after a few moments.

Hinata lifted the lid and absently drew a pattern in the top with a spoon, "So tell me," Temari began to ask, "What happened?"

* * *

"How is she?" Tsume asked Ren, her eyes never leaving the crowd of children in front of her.

"She will be fine in time; however she will likely be concussed when she regains consciousness."

Tsume looked at the children from her clan, "You have shamed our clan, you have shamed yourselves and you have shamed _me_." The two boys shuddered, "do not expect your punishments to be light."

Behind her she heard a horrified squeal and fast approaching footsteps, a girl with red hair suddenly appeared knelt down in front of Piro's unconscious form. Tsume turned to see Akiko approaching with a solemn look on her face.

It was at this moment that Tsume did something that no one would have expected, it was something that the two boys from her clan would never forget, and something that would make them feel disappointed in themselves each time they remembered it. The proud head of the Inuzuka clan, the powerful Kunoichi feared by many slowly sank to her knees. Once there she placed her hands on the ground in front of her and pressed her face to close to the ground.

The leader of the Inuzuka clan bowed, and begged forgiveness, "Akiko-san, please forgive my clan, I am truly sorry for what has happened today."

Akiko nodded, "Please stand old friend."

Tsume stood up but kept her gaze down, "It is good to see you again, though I wish it was not under these circumstances."

"I find it hard to believe it is good to see me again when you refuse to look at me." Akiko replied her eyes twinkling with humour in spite of the situation.

Tsume finally raised her gaze to meet Akiko's to find her smiling, the women walked toward each other and hugged, "It has been far too long."

"Yes, it has," Akiko agreed, "and as you say, I wish it where under better circumstance, however the moment must be dealt with."

"Ren informs me that she will be ok." Tsume told her.

Akiko waved her off, "I know, if that had not been the case he would already be tearing the place to pieces – however, I may be overstepping my boundaries, but I do request an example be made of those boys."

Tsume shook her head, "No you are not, in fact I think an ideal punishment would be _that_ – I haven't heard of it's use since sensei passed away."

Akiko smiled, "Ah yes, _that_, I seem to remember mother using it quite effectively."

Tsume smiled at the boys, "You boys didn't know my sensei was a Sawatari did you?"

* * *

Akiko and Tsume watched with ill concealed glee as the boys cleaned out the cages of the Sawatari clan cattery. Not too bad a punishment you say? The Sawatari clan have in their possession over three hundred cats, many of which are of the 'big cat' variety. Cleaning also involved getting them move out of their cage first – cats don't like being woken up.

By the end of the day the boys stank, where covered in unmentionable things and looked like they had just given Tora a mud bath.


End file.
